It's gonna rain
by Makase-chan
Summary: [SASUxSAKU y otras parejas mas] Disculpen a todos los lectores de este capi por la demora... actualizacion COMING SOON
1. Cuando aun llueve

Bueno... Hola! me presento... **n.n** me llamo Hikaru Nagahama aquí en FF pues... me anime y he escrito mi primer fic de Naruto. Pronto presentare mis fics de Inuyasha.. pero decidi empezar primero con Naruto.. asi que.. si te gusta Inuyasha prontito veras mis fics **n.n** (jujuju propaganda... propaganda **Un.n**) 

**DiScLaImEr:** **Uu.u** no se para que ponen esto pero bueno.. esto es una regla y debo cumplirla... NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE... es de Masashi Kishimoto... y blah... blah... blah... 

(no digo a quienes me raptaria porque son muchoooos pero.. ITACHI ES MIO!) 

**DeDiCaDo A:** Mi amiga Sakeki... si.. a ti TIA! **n.n**

**PaIrInG: **aun no lo revelare... (jujuju soy mala n.) 

- dialogo del presonaje - 

_pensamientos_

¡pues... aqui vamos... DATTE BAYO!

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Cuando aún llueve**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hoy no es un día normal en Konoha. Estoy sentada en el parque, sola. Las nubes están totalmente negras, el viento es muy fuerte, parece una tormenta ya que llueve a cantaros. Estoy empapada, de pies a cabeza. Mi cabello esta mojado igual que mi ropa y calzados. Las gotas de lluvia son gruesas, caen muy fuertes sobre mí y sobre la tierra. Alzo mi rostro con los ojos cerrados. A simple vista parece que disfruto la lluvia, pero las gotas maquillan mis lágrimas.

_Hoy sufro _

El viento se ha calmado, pero la lluvia sigue con su misma intensidad. Sollozo, sollozo mucho. Me duele el alma, me siento a desfallecer. Porque amar duele tanto. Porque con tan solo mirarme me enamoras más. ¡PORQUE TE AMO TANTO, este sentimiento me hace daño, no solo a mi, si no a mis amigos... perdí a mi mejor amiga por amarte, y hoy hice que peleáramos los tres.

_duele... duele amarte, ahora... ¿Qué mas puedo perder? _

----------------- Flash back -----------------

Era la tarde en el que el Equipo 7 terminaba con sus entrenamientos. Kakashi-Sensei se había retirado y sus alumnos permanecían ahí. Una tarde tormentosa con grandes y oscuras nubes se posaba sobre la aldea oculta de Konoha...

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun- Pronuncia tímidamente

-Sasuke: hmp...-

-Sakura: yo quiero decirte que...-

-Sasuke: espera... ¿otra vez quieres decirme lo que sientes?- le interrumpe este...

-Sakura: yo...-

-Sasuke: porque no olvidas ese sentimiento tan tonto sakura... que no ves que te pone mas tonta de lo que ya eres...-

-Naruto¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE A SAKURA-CHAN DE ESA MANERA!-

-Sasuke: no te metas naruto...-

-Naruto: Me meto porque Sakura-chan es mi amiga y no permitiré que imbeciles como tu la traten mal...-

-Sasuke: hmp... Dobe... -

-Naruto¡atrévete a decirlo en mi cara baka!-

Sasuke dio un paso al frente de naruto se acerco a su rostro y pronuncio - D-O-B-E Dobe... -

-Naruto: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-

-Sakura: ... – no pronunciaba palabra, sus ojos se cristalizaban, su corazón latía débilmente, otra vez un desaire, otra vez frialdad, otra vez...

_otra vez... _

- Naruto: ven acá Sasuke que te voy a reventar la cara – respondió fervientemente el rubio

- Sasuke: bien... hoy no fue muy bueno el entrenamiento, así que... vamos a pelear... DOBE – contesto este preparándose para luchar

- Naruto: eres un maldito – Se abalanza sobre Sasuke tratando de golpearlo...

- Sasuke: igualmente – este se prepara para recibir a Naruto en posición de ataque.

- Sakura: _Basta..._ – cabizbaja, sollozaba y lloraba

_Siente... siente lo que siento _

- Sakura¡BASTA, Naruto... Sasuke... – grito esta muy decidida... aun con su rostro empapado.

- Naruto: esta bien Sakura-chan... de la que te has salvado Sasuke baka chan –

- Sasuke: hmp... dobes... –

- Naruto¡QUE¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! – grito eufórico

- Sakura: _Naruto_... onegai... **detente** – dijo decidida

El Uchiha se había retirado, su flequillo tapaba su rostro. Silencioso como la noche, se retiraba del campo de entrenamiento.

- Naruto: Sakura-chan no se como tu puedes...–

- Sakura: No... No digas nada... –

La kunoichi corría hacia el lado contrario donde el Uchiha se había retirado. Otra vez la había lastimado.

----------------- Fin Flash back ----------------

- Sakura: _lo siento..._ – solloza la pelirosa

Hoy... me arrepiento... por amarte tanto. Estos sentimientos apagan mi corazón cada día más. Cuando todo era luz, alegría, sonrisa y ánimo, ahora se ha convertido en sombra, tristeza, llanto, pesar.

_se necesitan luces para obtener sombras y se necesitan sombras para obtener luces_

- ¿Por qué pides disculpas? – una voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Sakura

Siento que la lluvia ya no toca mi cuerpo... hay alguien que ha venido a verme con una sombrilla. Reconozco esa voz. Ya no siento la calidez de la lluvia. Ahora siento el frío de la tarde lluviosa.

_mi luz... _

- Sakura: Na... Naruto... –

- Naruto: neee... Sakura-chan... no quiero que pesques un resfriado... vamos te invito a un ramen para que no te de frío. – le brindo una calida sonrisa

- Sakura: hai... –

El cuerpo de Naruto es muy calido...

Es tan bondadoso que se ha quitado su abrigo naranja para colocármelo a mí. Aun conserva esa sonrisa que me regalo hace unos instantes. Tiemblo mucho... Escucho por primera vez la voz de Naruto en el trayecto... – un poco más y pescas una neumonía Sakura-chan – trato de sonreírle... todo vuelve a ser silencioso... salvo el sonido de la lluvia. Esta vez soy yo la que habla.

- Sakura: Naruto... –

- Naruto¿hai? –

- Sakura: arigatou gosaimas... tomodashi –

- Naruto: no te preocupes... mira... hemos llegado al Ichikaru – señalo este – pero sabes, se me antoja pedir el ramen más grande y delicioso que tengan-

- Sakura: si... me lo imagine... – respondió esta

- Naruto: bien... pide lo que quieras... yo pago... –

- Sakura: que bien... porque tengo mucha hambre – contesto alegremente

- Naruto¡e...espera un segundo! No tengo mucho dinero –

- Sakura¿no me dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera? – miro frívolamente

- Naruto: Ha...Hai... pero... –

- Sakura: era broma Naruto... – sonrió esta por fin

- Naruto: _al fin sonríes..._ –

- Sakura¿dijiste algo? –

- Naruto: no... No... Nada -

Ambos tomamos los Hashis (-) para comer y pronunciamos juntos – itadakimasu – por primera vez disfruto de un ramen con Naruto... escuchaba como comía plato tras plato de ramen y yo apenas terminaba el mío. Valla que me estaba alegrando la tarde.

- Naruto¡Oishikattadesu (--) datte bayo! –

- Sakura¡ah! Gochisou-sama-deshita (---) – agradeció esta – estaba muy rico el ramen, arigato Naruto –

- Naruto: que bien que te halla gustado Sakura-chan, deberías acompañarme mas seguido. –

- Sakura: tienes razón... –

- Naruto: jeje... –

- Sakura: Naruto... –

- Naruto¿hai? –

-Sakura: crees... ¿crees que soy débil y tonta?

- Naruto¡Para nada Sakura-chan! Eres la más lista de toda Konoha pero... –

- Sakura: si me lo propusiera también seria la más fuerte de Konoha... ¿No es así? –

- Naruto: eeh... hai... – dijo este con temor

- Sakura: bien... –

- Naruto: ... –

- Sakura¿me acompañas a mi casa, es que no me quiero mojar más... –

- Naruto: hai... pero déjame pagar... –

- Sakura: esta bien... te espero –

Aun llovía muy fuerte, sin viento... pero fuerte. Conservaba aun el abrigo naranja de Naruto, ya no tenia frió pero era muy cómodo... ya veo porque siempre lo carga... jijiji... veo que toma su sombrilla y se dirige hacia mi. Abre la sombrilla y otra vez estamos debajo de la lluvia. Hace un poco de frío pero a ninguno de los dos nos incomoda. Siento un escalofrío, alguien nos observa mientras caminamos.

- Naruto¿tú también sentiste eso, verdad? -

- Sakura: si te refieres a que sientes que alguien nos observa... si... –

- Naruto: ... -

- Sakura: ... –

- Naruto: no le prestemos importancia a eso... debe ser algún gato o algo así... –

- Sakura: si... eso debe ser... –

- Naruto: Sakura-chan acerca de todo esto... –

- Sakura: no queremos mal interpretaciones con los sentimientos... ¿no? –

- Naruto: hai... sabes... que vas a ser siempre mí mejor amiga... y se que vas a amar siempre a Sasuke... –

- Sakura: espera... – se detiene en seco... se vuelve a mojar con la lluvia, Naruto se voltea a verle y corre a taparla.

- Naruto¿Qué? –

- Sakura: he decidido algo Naruto – respondió esta mirando fijamente los ojos del ninja

- Naruto¿Qué cosa? – pregunto este intrigado

- Sakura¿recuerdas que Tsunade-sama me dijo que podía entrenar con ella? –

- Naruto¿Tsunade baa-chan? –

- Sakura¡no le digas así! – refuto esta enojada

- Naruto: bien... bien... ¿Qué dijo la hokage? –

- Sakura: bueno... que si quería entrenar con ella... –

- Naruto¿y?... –

- Sakura: He decidido aceptar... quiero ser mas fuerte...-

_Y también quiero olvidarte_

- Naruto: entonces eso quiere decir... que mi querida Sakura-chan va a cambiar mucho... ¿no es así? –

- Sakura: hai... y por eso... te necesito mas que nunca Naruto... –

He abrazado a Naruto... note que al principio había quedado inmóvil y que poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo... nos abrazamos...

- Sakura: gracias... Naruto –

_Y aún llovía _

* * *

Se que parece un NARUxSAKU pero creanme... no lo es.. **n.**, Espero que les halla agradado el primer capi de este fic... espero comentarios.. sugerencias.. golpes por cada review... etc.. etc... 

bueno.. aqui vienen las definiciones: 

(-) _Hashis_: los palitos que utilizan para comer 

(--) _Oishikattadesu_: expresión que significa ¡Estaba delicioso! 

(---)_ Gochisou-sama-deshita_: expresión que significa el agradecimiento por la comida 

besitos de chocolate! 

Hikaru... **.n**


	2. Kimonos y una noche lluviosa

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! pues ya me tocaba actualizar ¿no? no quieres que ponga el fic? ah bueno... no pongo el fic... NO! como crees! no puedes cerrar la ventana hasta dejar el review! **xD**

6 reviews en el primer capi es buen comienzo, se los agradezco un monton! en este capi he decido revelar la pareja principal.. no lo habia hecho porque no sabia que pareja iba a colocar... pero ya lo decidi y es... SASUxSAKU.

**p.d**: actualizare cada semana! y este capi es super especial..! ya que lo estoy colocando el día de mi cumpleaños..! (bueno... en FF dice 7/12/2005 la actualización... pero yo cumplo el 8/12/..! asi que porfiiiis! regalenme muchos reviews!)

**DiScLaImEr:** **Uu.u** no se para que ponen esto pero bueno.. esto es una regla y debo cumplirla... NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE... es de Masashi Kishimoto... y blah... blah... blah...

(no digo a quienes me raptaria porque son muchoooos pero.. ITACHI ES MIO!)

- dialogo del presonaje -

_"pensamientos del personaje"_

_pensamientos_

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Kimonos y una noche lluviosa**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Han 14 días de entrenamiento con Tsunade-Sama, Naruto ha estado todo el tiempo a mi lado. Me he esforzado al máximo en este entrenamiento y veo que esta dando sus resultados... Por otra parte Naruto también esta entrenando pero con el Sannin Jiraiya, y pues... de Sasuke... no lo he visto en todo este tiempo. Tsunade-sama me ha contado que últimamente el clima esta muy extraño. Prácticamente todos los días hay algo de lluvia...

_llueve _

- Tsunade: bueno Sakura... ¿Cuáles y cuantas son las técnicas de formas silenciosas que utiliza un ninja? –

- Sakura: eeh... son... ¡son 10! –

- Tsunade¿y como se llaman? –

- Sakura: y se llaman ¡Nuki ashi, Suri ashi, Shime ashi, Tobi ashi, Kata ashi, O ashi, o ashi, Kakizami, Wari ashi y Tsune ashi! – contesto esta con muchos ánimos y segura de su respuesta.

- Tsunade: bien... ahora mencióname dos clases de disciplinas que te he enseñado hoy con armas –

- Sakura: SHIRIKENJUTSU estrellas arrojadizas y NIN-PO KENJUTSU Combate con espada ninja –

- Tsunade: bien... creo que es todo por hoy... mañana seguiremos con las practicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la inmovilización de tu oponente – contesto satisfecha la Hokage.

- Sakura: Hai –

- Naruto¡Sakura-chan! –

- Sakura: Hola Naruto –

- Naruto: veo que has terminado tu entrenamiento por hoy... –

- Sakura: si... por cierto... mi madre quiere que vallas a comer esta tarde a nuestra casa –

- Naruto¿na...nani? -

- Sakura: hai... nada de ramen... – sonrío esta...

- Naruto: pero... pero... ¡kuso! Y yo que te venia a invitar a comer ramen... –

- Sakura: jijiji... será otro día... bueno... te veo en la tarde... –

Me despedí de Naruto, saliendo del campo de entrenamiento algo cansada y con hambre. Por inercia miraba hacia arriba, viendo como se formaban las nubes para llover de nuevo. Apresuro el paso, no quiero pescar un resfriado...

- : tan despistada como siempre frentona... –

- Sakura: eh... hola Ino... –

- Ino: veo que acabas de salir del entrenamiento... ¿No has visto a Sasuke-kun? –

- Sakura: a Sasuke... –kun no... No lo he visto... –

- Ino: estas segura... ¡no me mientes? –

- Sakura: para nada... – contesto ella despreocupada

- Ino¿Qué te pasa Haruno? –

- Sakura: a mí... nada... –

- Ino¡algo te pasa... dime Sakura! - pregunto intrigada

- Sakura: te lo diré... ya no soy la misma de antes... Ino-cerda - sonrió esta apartándose del camino de Yamanaka.

_Ya crecí _

- Ino: espera... –

Sakura se detiene... el silencio se apodera de ambas...

- Ino: ... –

- Sakura: Sayonara... me debo ir... –

- Ino: "_Sakura..._" -

- Sakura: sabes... las verdaderas amigas no se hacen este tipo de cosas... yo aun te considero mi amiga aunque tu me lastimes y yo te lastime -

- Ino: ... – escuchaba atenta a Sakura pero cabizbaja

- Sakura: Ino... –

- Ino¿si? –

- Sakura: estas invitada a mi casa, hoy habrá una cena y espero verte esta tarde ahí si aún crees ser mi amiga –

- Ino: Sakura yo... Gracias - agradeció esta

_ojala que el tiempo cure nuestras heridas y volvamos a ser amigas_

* * *

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, la tarde y la lluvia se acercaba rápidamente mientras que un rubio corría a gran velocidad a su casa. 

- Naruto: debo apresurarme... espero poder llegar a tiempo a la casa de Sakura-chan antes de que llueva –

- Kakashi: Naruto... –

- Naruto: Kakashi-sensei... –

- Kakashi¿Cómo has estado? –

- Naruto: bien... algo apurado porque Sakura-chan me ha invitado a comer a su casa y quiero llegar antes de que llueva –

- Kakashi: entonces es cierto... –

- Naruto¿cierto? –

- Kakashi: si... es cierto el cambio que tiene Sakura contigo... –

- Naruto: eh... pues si... creo... –

- Kakashi: espero que no te este utilizando... –

_mientes... porque este sentimiento no hace daño_

- Naruto¿utilizando? – en eso la conversación es interrumpida por cierto animalito

- Akamaru¡Woof¡Woof! -

- Kakashi: si... utilizando para darle celos a Sasuke "_kuso... akamaru..._"–

- Naruto¡Sakura-chan nunca haría eso! – respondió enojado

- Kakashi: pues... todos dicen eso... –

- Naruto: me sorprende que usted... Kakashi-sensei... hable de esa manera... –

- Kakashi¿eh? Si... todos me dicen lo mismo en este día... – el Hatake había respondido en un tono de nerviosismo.

- Akamaru¡Woof¡Woof¡Woof¡Woof! -

- Naruto: si... es cierto... habla muy raro hoy... pero parece que el "Henge" no te resulto muy bien... ¡KIBA! –

- Kiba: jeje... Naruto... jejeje... yo... yo... ¡AKAMARU TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS EN CASA! –

- Akamaru: awww... www... – se quejaba arrepentido

- Naruto¡PORQUE UTILIZAS LA FORMA DE MI SENSEI PARA HABLAR CONMIGO BAKA! –

- Kiba: yo... kusoooo... no te puedo responder... pero... quiero que me respondas una cosa... Naruto... –

- Naruto: habla rápido... llevo prisa... – contesto un poco fastidiado

- Akamaru¡Woof¡Woof! -

- Kiba¿Tú y Haruno tienen algo? –

- Naruto¿y si lo hubiera... que pasaría? –

- Kiba: NO LO DIGO POR MI BAKA... hay alguien que esta interesada en ti... y pues averiguo para que ella no salga lastimada –

- Akamaru¡Woof! grrrrrrrrr... ¡Woof¡Woof! -

- Naruto: alguien esta interesada en mi... –

- Kiba: hai... –

- Naruto¿y te has transformado en mi Sensei para saber si yo y Sakura-chan tenemos algo mas que amistad? –

- Akamaru¡Woof! -

- Kiba: hai... –

- Naruto¡eres un baka... me lo pudiste haber preguntado! –

- Kiba: jejeje... gommen -

Empiezan a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia...

- Naruto¡KUSO! No voy a llegar a tiempo... –

- Akamaru¡Woof¡Woof! -

- Kiba: Naruto... ¡RESPONDE! –

- Naruto: lo siento... hoy no puedo... debo irme... aparte... tu perro quiere tu atención... –

- Kiba¡solo di SI o NO! -

Ya era tarde... el Ninja se había ido muy rápido para no ser alcanzado por la lluvia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las áreas de entrenamiento, dos ninjas seguían su entrenamiento pese a la lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Los sonidos de sus armas chocando entre si, sus jadeos, sus golpes. El chakra de ambos moldeado, utilizado para atacar, algunos rasguños en las ropas de ambos. El Sensei hablo... 

- Kakashi¿quieres parar? –

- Sasuke: no lo se... dime tu... –

- Kakashi: me parece que has entiendo bastante por hoy... –

- Sasuke: aun no me siento bien conmigo mismo... –

- Kakashi: es por Sakura... – trato de adivinar

- Sasuke: no... – volteo su cara para ocultar su rubor

- Kakashi: vamos Sasuke... dime la verdad –

- Sasuke: ... –

- Kakashi: bien... no lo digas... pero sabes... he escuchado que Sakura y Naruto tienen algo – comento este para observar la reacción de su alumno.

- Sasuke¿Qué naruto y Sakura tienen algo! – se sorprendió este...

- Kakashi: hai... – escondía su sonrisa debajo de su mascara

- Sasuke: eso es imposible... ella no soporta a Naruto... aparte siempre me dice que solo me va a amar a mi... – el Uchiha había revelado sus sentimientos

- Kakashi: Sasuke... ¿estas celoso? –

- Sasuke: YO NO ESTOY CELOSO... solo que me molesta que Sakura este con Naruto... –

_escondo mis sentimientos por miedo a perderte_

- Kakashi: jaja... pues... no se si lo sepas Sasuke pero... eso es celos... – río divertido

- Sasuke: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO –

- Kakashi: como quieras... bueno, mañana a la misma hora... –

- Sasuke: espera... ¿no sabes cuando nos asignaran una misión? –

- Kakashi: no lo se... debo hablar con la Hokage... –

- Sasuke: hmp... –

- Kakashi: sayonara Sasuke... ah... es cierto... esta noche va a haber una cena y necesito que me acompañes –

- Sasuke¿Cena? –

- Kakashi: si… cena, una pareja celebra su aniversario de bodas y me han invitado. Pero como tu eres mi alumno tu también estas invitado -

- Sasuke: no me interesa –

- Kakashi¡anímate! Ahí va a estar Sakura –

- Sasuke: ya dije que... esta bien... – contesto resignado

* * *

Mientras que El Uzumaki se apuraba a arreglarse para cenar, la residencia Haruno se preparaba para hacer una cena. Los padres de Sakura celebraban su aniversario de bodas y habían invitado a todos los allegados a ellos. La mayoría de los clanes más importantes de Konoha iban a asistir a la cena. La hokage también había sido invitada, la gran mayoría ya se conocían y sabían que el evento iba a ser formal. La mayoría de las personas llegaban en kimonos y montsukis (-). Esa noche habría grandes sorpresas y alegrías. 

- Madre de Sakura: Sakura-chan... hija puedes subir un momento – llamo esta a su hija, ya que ella se encontraba en su habitación

- Sakura: hai... kaasan ¿Qué deseas? –

- Madre de Sakura: pues, veras... sabes que hoy es un día muy especial tu padre y para mí así que hoy tendremos una fiesta algo formal... –

- Sakura: lo se... –

- Madre de Sakura: pues tú padre y yo... te compramos esto –

- Sakura¡KYAAAA! -

- Padre de Sakura: veo que ya le enseñaste nuestro regalo... – asomo la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta

- Madre de Sakura: si... – sonrió esta

- Sakura: pero Kaasan... me estas regalando un Furisode (--) ¿no crees que es demasiado formal para esta ocasión? –

- Padre de Sakura: para nada... Creímos que era lo mejor para ti... –

- Madre de Sakura: es cierto... Tu padre fue el que me dijo que lo comprara, aparte ya tienes la edad suficiente para utilizarlo. –

- Sakura: arigatou... kaasan... otousan... –

_los regalos más valiosos son los que vienen con todo el cariño_

- Padre de Sakura: bueno... empieza a arreglarte Sakura-chan, tu madre dentro de poco va a empezar a recibir a los invitados y yo debo ir a hacer unas compras de inmediato –

-Sakura: si... –

Observe a mi padre bajar las escaleras, mientras yo me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando...

- Ino: HARUNO SAKURA PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA FIESTA FORMAL –

- Sakura: eh... Ino... Konbanwa... lo siento se me paso... pero me imagine que tu madre te diría... –

- Ino: imaginaste bien pero... PUDISTE HABERME DICHO – grito esta

- Padre de Sakura: veo que Ino-chan sigue tan enérgica como siempre... –

- Ino: yo... yo lo siento... no me había percatado de que estaba ahí... – respondió apenada la rubia.

- Padre de Sakura: no te preocupes... espero que ayudes a Sakura a vestirse... bueno... debo retirarme... regreso enseguida –

- Sakura: regresa pronto –

- Ino: bien... frentona... vamos a tu habitación –

- Sakura:... oye... ¡no empieces! Pero... ¿me ayudas con el obi? Sabes que siempre ha sido un problema para mí colocarme el obi... ahora que mi madre no me puede ayudar... –

- Ino: si esta bien... ¡POR KAMI SAKURA ESE KIMONO ES HERMOSO! –

- Sakura: lo se... –

- Ino: pero... eso no es un kimono corriente, es un Furisode –

- Sakura: si... ¿verdad que es hermoso? –

- Ino: esta magnifico, pero no crees que es muy formal para esta ocasión? -

- Sakura: lo mismo les dije a mis padres, pero ellos dijeron que estaba bien y que ya tenia edad para utilizarlo –

- Ino: ojala que mis padres me regalaran algo así... –

- Sakura: bueno... empecemos a prepararnos para la cena –

* * *

Esa tarde, la lluvia amenazaba a caer, ligeramente llovía, otras veces se detenía. Se podía observar como diversas familias se dirigían hacia la casa de Sakura, faltaba poco para empezar la cena, a todos se les veía muy animados pese a la lluvia que quería caer. Naruto ya había llegado y no se había percatado de que el evento iba a ser algo formal. 

- Naruto¡Sakura-chan! –

- Ino: neee... Sakura... ya llego Naruto –

- Naruto¿Ino¿Qué haces aquí! Y porque estas vestida tan formalmente –

- Ino¿no sabias que la cena es semi-formal? –

- Naruto: no... No sabia –

- Sakura: lo siento Naruto, se me olvido decirte que vinieras con montsuki –

- Naruto¡Sakura-chan! Te... te ves muy hermosa

- Sakura¿lo crees? – pregunto esta ruborizada

El Furisode de Sakura era rojo, con pequeñas florecillas rosas y amarillas que recorrían su hombro derecho, las mangas del Furisode y algunas partes del kimono. El obi era de color amarillo y lila con diseños de esferas en verde pastel y en el centro del obi habían dos pequeños lazos en amarillo y en verde. Su cabello estaba recogido con una cinta naranja con flores rojas y de accesorio llevaba un hiogi (---). Las tabi de sakura eran en color blanco y su calzado era las geta (----) de madera. En cambio el Kimono de Ino era mas sencillo que el de Sakura, el de ella era de color verde claro con flores rosas que cubrían todo el kimono el obi era de de color verde con diseños de hojas en diversas tonalidades de verde. Su cabello estaba recogido de igual forma que el de Sakura pero con una cinta en color rosa con flores blancas también llevaba un hiogi como accesorio. Su tabi y era en blanco y también utilizaba geta como calzado. Las dos lucían muy lindas.

- Naruto: debo decir que ambas se ven muy guapas esta noche-

- Ino y Sakura: arigatou – contestaron unísonas

- Sakura: Naruto... ¿tú tienes montsuki para usar esta noche? –

- Naruto: no... No tengo –

- Ino¿Por qué no le prestas uno de tu padre? –

- Sakura: buena idea... –

Sakura hablo con su madre a cerca del pequeño problema de Naruto, Ino y la madre de Sakura buscaban el montsuki adecuado para el Uzumaki mientras que Sakura y Naruto esperaban.

- Naruto: espero no estar causando problemas –

- Sakura: para nada... –

- Madre de Sakura: bueno... encontré varios... pero este es el que mejor le va a Naruto-chan –

- Ino: es cierto... los demás están muy... ejem... pasados de moda... creo que el mejor es este –

- Naruto: gracias –

- Madre de Sakura: los veo abajo chicos –

- Naruto, Ino y Sakura: hai –

La residencia Haruno esa noche estaba llena. Todas las familias allegadas a esta estaban ahí para celebrar el aniversario de bodas. La madre de Sakura vestía homongi (-----) para la ocasión en crema con flores de diversos colores en pastel y su obi era verde pálido con diseños de cruces llevaba unas zori sin su tabi y su padre vestía un montsuki con tonalidades en chocolate. Su Aori era de un chocolate oscuro con el logo de la familia Haruno en ambos del pecho, la parte de adentro de su montsuki era del mismo color que el Aori. Su pantalón era de color chocolate claro y de calzado llevaba unas zori sin tabi. Ino ya había bajado y esperaba ansiosa a Naruto y a Sakura. Ino había visto a sus compañeros de grupo, también había visto a Hinata y a Tenten. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado Kiba, Shino y Rock Lee. El Sensei Asuma y la sensei Kurenai había llegado juntos – _ESCANDALO_ - pensó la Yamanaka contenta por su Sensei. Mientras que los padres de Sakura hablaban para saludar a los invitados Sakura y Naruto bajaban juntos por las escaleras. Naruto llevaba un montsuki en color negro, de la misma forma que lo llevaba el padre de Sakura, todo era idéntico, hasta el logo del clan Haruno. Lo único que variaba era que el montsuki de el era en negro con gris y que el utilizaba tabi blancas con geta de madera.

- Ino¡wao! Naruto que bien te ves –

- Naruto: jeje... gracias –

- Sakura: lo mismo le dije pero el no me creyó... –

- Tenten: Konbanwa chicos -

Tenten iba vestida con un kimono en celeste con nubes blancas que adornaban todo el kimono. Su obi era azul sin diseños. Llevaba el cabello con su típico peinado y de calzado llevaba unas zori sin tabi.

- Ino, Naruto, Sakura: Konbanwa Tenten –

- Tenten: muy bonito todo esta noche Sakura –

- Sakura: gracias –

- Tenten¿Eso es un Furisode? –

- Sakura: eh... si... – contesto la Kunoichi

- Ino: es muy bonito ¿verdad? –

- Tenten: si... es precioso –

- Rock Lee: Sakura-san que hermosa te ves esta noche... –

Rock Lee iba con sus ropa verde... aunque el evento iba a ser un poco formal el prefirió ir con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

- Sakura: gracias Lee-san -

- Naruto¡Cejas Encrespada¿Cómo estas? –

- Rock Lee: eh... ¡Naruto! Yo... lo siento no sabia que tú... bueno... con permiso –

- Naruto¿eh? – quedo confundido el rubio

- Ino¿Qué le habrá pasado? –

- Tenten: "_a lo mejor es que no saben _"... bueno yo me retiro... estoy buscando a Neji para saludarlo –

- Ino: espera yo te acompaño... yo también busco a alguien –

- Tenten: magnifico... los veo luego –

- Naruto: Sabes Sakura-chan... he quedado algo extrañado con el comportamiento del cejas encrespada –

- Sakura: si... tienes razón, es muy extraño que el se comporte así... –

- Hinata: Na... Naruto-kun –

Hinata vestía un kimono blanco con diseños de dragones bordados en hilo de oro, su obi era blanco también. Llevaba su típico peinado y de calzado llevaba unas geta con tabi blancas.

- Naruto¡Hola Hinata! –

- Sakura¡Hinata-San¿Como estas? –

- Hinata¡kyaaa! No... No sabía que ustedes eran pareja... – dijo apenada y con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

- Sakura¿Na...nani? –

- Naruto¿pareja? –

- Hinata: Ha... Hai... cuando un chico utiliza un montsuki con el símbolo de la familia de una chica y la chica trae un Furisode en estas ocasiones es un simbolismo de... de que son parejas y se muestran a la luz publica co... como pareja –

- Sakura¿NANI! –

- Naruto: te dije que era una mala idea utilizar el montsuki de tu padre -

- Sakura: Hinata... te quiero aclarar algo... – Sakura aparta a Hinata de Naruto

- Hinata¿s...si? –

- Sakura: por favor no interpretes esto a mal... Naruto y yo no somos pareja... esto fue un accidente y yo... –

- Hinata: tra...tranquila yo... yo no debo preocuparme por esas cosas –

- Sakura: se lo que sientes por Naruto... –

- Hinata: yo... yo... – palideció esta al instante

- Sakura: por eso no quiero que mal interpretes... Naruto me contó que Kiba se había transformado en Kakashi-sensei para saber si el y yo éramos pareja –

- Hinata¿e...e...e...entonces el sabe que yo... que yo... gusto de el? – pregunto más pálida que su kimono

- Sakura: el no sabe... pero yo si sabia –

- Hinata: entonces... tu... tu... –

- Sakura: Tranquila... yo te ayudare con el... –

- Hinata: gra...gracias... –

- Sakura: pues si Hinata... y eso fue lo que paso cuando el perro se sentó encima del shuriken –

- Hinata: eh... jejeje... si... po...pobre –

- Sakura: bueno Hinata... espero verte mas tarde- le sonrió esta

- Hinata: hai –

- Naruto¿un perro que se sentó encima de un shuriken? –

- Sakura: jijiji si... –

- Naruto: sabes... ahora entiendo el comportamiento tan extraño del cejas encrespadas –

- Sakura: si... ¿nos sentamos? –

- Naruto: si... –

La cena iba muy animada... todos platicaban y esperaban ansiosos la comida, en ese instante en que Naruto y Sakura se sentaron a platicar junto con Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino. Kakashi llegaba junto con Sasuke en ese momento. Kakashi llevaba su ropa de Jounnin y Sasuke iba vestido con un montsuki del Clan Uchiha en color azul marino, su Aori del mismo color y el pantalón de color azul. Estaba utilizando tabi y de calzado unas geta de madera.

-Kakashi: neee... Sasuke... por Kami esta noche compórtate –

- Sasuke: hmp... –

- Kakashi: espero que eso signifique un si... –

- Sasuke: hmp... –

- Kakashi: bueno yo iré a saludar... –

- Sasuke: como quieras... –

- kakashi: a ver y si encuentro a Sakura... –

- Sasuke¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME CON ELLA! – grito enojado el Uchiha y vio que todos posaban sus miradas en el se disculpo – lo siento -

- Kakashi: jejejeje... –

* * *

Lejos del Uchiha, Kakashi había visto al grupo de chicos que hablaban animadamente en una mesa. 

- Kakashi¡YO! Chicos... ¿Cómo están? –

- Naruto: Kakashi-sensei... ¿Por qué no vino vestido con un montsuki? –

- Kakashi: traía uno pero... alguien lo arruino –

- Sakura¡oh... que mal!-

- Kakashi: bueno... los veo por ahí... voy a ver que hay de comer -

- Shikamaru: su Sensei es tan despreocupado... –

Shikamaru llevaba su montsuki de color verde oscuro, su Aori del mismo color y el pantalón de color verde, utilizaba tabi y de calzado unas zori.

- Sakura y Naruto: si... lo sabemos – respondieron resignados

- Chouji¿Cuándo sirven la comida? Tengo hambre... –

Chouji traía un montsuki del Clan Akimichi en color naranja, su Aori era de un color naranja pero un poco más claro y el pantalón de color naranja pastel. No estaba utilizando tabi y de calzado unas geta.

- Sakura: pronto lo harán, no te desesperes... –

- Chouji: eso espero... –

- Ino: siempre te he dicho que cuando vamos a comer te comportes Chouji... –

- Chouji: lo siento... pero no como nada desde la tarde – comento tristemente

- Ino: dentro de poco comerás, no seas impaciente -

- Sakura: regreso enseguida –

- Naruto¿quieres que te acompañe? –

- Sakura: no... No hace falta –

- Kiba¡hola! –

El Inuzuka traía un montsuki de su clan en color rojo, su Aori era de color rojo vino y el pantalón de color rojo, utilizaba de calzado unas zori.

- los chicos e Ino: hola –

- Kiba¿puedo sentarme? –

- Ino: claro... –

- Kiba: neee... Naruto me debes una respuesta... –

- Ino: espera... ¿Quieres saber si Sakura y Naruto son novios no es así? –

- Kiba: pues... ¡SI! –

- Ino: parece ser que hoy todos están interesados en Sakura y Naruto... –

- Hinata: Ho...hola –

- Ino¡Al fin una mujer! Hinata por favor siéntate conmigo –

- Hinata: a... a eso vengo –

- Kiba: entonces Yamanaka... ¿me vas a responder? –

- Hinata¿Qué... que cosa? –

- Ino: lo de Naruto y Sakura –

- Hinata: e...ellos no son novios... –

- Kiba: _Hinata..._ –

- Hinata: e...ellos solo son amigos, amigos que... que se quieren mucho –

- Ino: si... ella tiene razón-

- Shino: es que... en toda Konoha hablan de eso... –

- Shikamaru: pero no debemos hacerle caso a los rumores... –

- Chouji: Shikamaru tiene razón –

- Kiba: apestan los rumores –

- Shikamaru: no... Son muy problemáticos... –

* * *

Sakura se había ido a caminar por toda la fiesta, luego de tantas vueltas había llegado a el patio. Se sentó en el tatami y observo la noche. Parecía que no iba a llover. El cielo se estaba aclarando y se podían observar algunas estrellas en el firmamento. Inconcientemente miro hacia el fondo del patio y observo a un chico sentado en una de las bancas del patio. Sakura se intrigo porque quería saber quien era, se acerco tímidamente y se sorprendió de quien se trataba. 

- Sakura¡Neji! –

- Neji: Konbanwa Haruno –

El Hyuuga traía un montsuki del Clan Hyuuga en color azul marino, su Aori del mismo color y el pantalón de color azul. No estaba utilizando tabi y de calzado unas zori.

- Sakura¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Neji: no me gustan las fiestas, ni tampoco el ruido que esta produce –

- Sakura¿me puedo sentar? –

- Neji: es tu casa... has lo que quieras... –

- Sakura: eh... si... tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué estas tan solo? –

- Neji: ya te dije que no me gustan las fiestas –

- Sakura: me recuerdas a alguien... –

- Neji¿al Uchiha? –

- Sakura: si... – contesto apenada

- Neji¿es cierto que tú y Uzumaki son pareja? – se atrevió a preguntar

- Sakura¡TU TAMBIEN! No lo puedo creer – respondió resignada

- Neji: un Furisode y un Montsuki con el símbolo de tu clan que lo utiliza Naruto eso es señal de que... –

- Sakura: somos pareja... ¿no es así? –

- Neji: hai... –

- Sakura: no... El Furisode fue un regalo de mis padres y el Montsuki es prestado, puedes creer que Naruto llego sin Montsuki justo cuando estaba empezando la cena –

- Neji: ese Naruto... gracias por la aclaración – se mostró Neji ¿Alegre?

- Sakura: pero... ¿Por qué tanto interés de que yo y Naruto seamos pareja? –

- Neji: eh... yo... creo que Tenten me llama... –

- Sakura¿Qué Tenten te llama? Pero si yo no escucho nada... –

- Neji: sayonara... –

El Hyuuga se había retirado de la conversación con la Haruno y esta había quedado confundida. Al fondo del pasillo se pudo escuchar un - POOF- parecido al que utilizan cuando terminan de realizar el henge. Luego unos pasos que se acercaban a la Haruno.

- Naruto: Sakura-chan, apresúrate que ya va a empezar la cena –

- Sakura: hai... ya voy... –

- Naruto: por casualidad ¿Tú no escuchaste el sonido de un poof? –

- Sakura: no... ¿Por qué? –

- Naruto: es que yo si lo escuche, y vi como quedaba un poco de humo en este lugar –

- Sakura: parecido a un... ¿henge? –

- Naruto: hai... –

- Sakura: mmm... que extraño... bueno, eso no importa vamos a comer... –

- Naruto¿HABRA RAMEN! –

- Sakura: no... Solo comida para gente normal –

- Naruto¿dices que yo no soy normal? –

- Sakura: si... algo así –

Mientras ellos se acercaban al comedor se escuchaban las voces de las personas al hablar. Cuando estaban en el umbral de la entrada todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. La mesa en donde habían estado anteriormente habían dos nuevas personas. Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Neji. Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto tan fuerte que este se asombro. El le susurro en voz baja – _relájate, estoy aquí contigo_ – luego ella fue cediendo de su fuerza y solo iban tomados de la mano. La mirada de cierto chico se posaba en los amigos que iban tomados de la mano.

- Ino¡regresaste! Y veo que acompañada... –

- Sakura: si... Naruto es buena compañía ¡oh! Buenas noches... Neji-san... Sasuke... –

- Naruto: eh... si... buenas noches –

- Neji: Konbanwa Sakura –

- Sasuke: Konbanwa... –

- Hinata: e...espero que pronto inicie la cena, tengo hambre... – comento apenada

- Sakura: si... pronto la servirán –

- Ino: permiso chicos... me llevare un segundo a Sakura –

- Sakura¡e...espera! –

- Tenten: Hinata... ¿me acompañas al baño? –

- Hinata: s...si... –

Mientras que las chicas habían abandonado la mesa, todos los chicos quedaron reunidos hablando.

- Lee: debo decir que esta noche Sakura-san luce magníficamente bella... ¡claro, que esto solo es una exclamación! Espero que no lo tomes a mal Naruto-kun –

- Naruto¿y porque debo hacerlo? –

- Neji¿Tú y Haruno no son pareja? –

- Shikamaru: otra vez ese problemático rumor... –

- Naruto¿es por eso que te has comportado así con Sakura-chan y conmigo?... ¿piensas que ella y yo somos pareja? –

- Lee: pues... si... eso de cargar el Montsuki de la familia de Sakura-san... –

- Sasuke: permiso... esta conversación me aburre... – se retiro el Uchiha de la mesa

- Naruto: _baka_ – frunció el ceño Naruto

- Kiba: es cierto... yo te iba a preguntar eso ¿porque usas el Montsuki de la familia Haruno? –

- Naruto: ella y yo no somos pareja... cuantas veces debo aclarar eso esta noche... –

- Lee: pero... es que ese Montsuki... ¡SOLO YO PUEDO UTILIZARLO! –

- Naruto: sigue soñando cejas encrespadas... –

- Lee: tienes razón... no tengo oportunidad... – comento afligido

- Shikamaru: espera... el no lo dijo para que te pusieras así... solo lo dijo por decirlo... –

- Lee: Sakura-san nunca me amara... –

- Shino: buenas noches... –

Shino llevaba el montsuki de su clan en color crema, su Aori del mismo color y el pantalón de color crema un poco mas claro. No estaba utilizando tabi y de calzado unas geta.

- Kiba¡Shino! –

- Lee: Sakura-san nunca me amara – empezó a llorar en la mesa.

- Shikamaru: por favor que alguien lo calme... –

- Kiba¡NARUTO DILE ALGO! –

- Naruto: pero que quieres que le diga... ¡si el dice la verdad! –

- Kiba: eres un baka... no tienes remedio... –

- Naruto: pero para que mentirle... –

- Chouji: le hubieras mentido... ¡ha mojado todos mis bocadillos! –

* * *

- Ino¿desde cuando la confianza con el Hyuuga? – 

- Sakura¿eh?... ¿Por qué? –

- Ino¡Konbanwa Neji-san! –

- Sakura¿por eso me apartaste de la mesa? –

- Ino¡pues claro! –

- Sakura: no tienes remedio Ino pero... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –

- Ino: nada pero... –

- Sakura¡Espera un segundo...! –

- Ino¿que sucede? –

- Sakura: Neji-san esta utilizando unas zori sin tabi... –

- Ino¿y que tiene eso de malo? –

- Sakura: que cuando hable con el en el patio el estaba utilizando las tabi con las zori –

- Ino¿nani? –

- Sakura¡Es obvio, alguien se hizo pasar por Neji-san para hablar conmigo... ¡fue por eso que Naruto me dijo que si yo había escuchado el sonido de un poof –

- Ino¿un poof¿Así como el poof de un Henge? –

- Sakura: hai... –

- Chouji¡Ino, Sakura! Vengan rápido que ya están sirviendo la cena... -

- Ino: vamos... no te preocupes por esas cosas... vamos a comer... –

- Sakura: bueno... eso espero –

* * *

Todos habían vuelto a sus puestos, listos para cenar. La comida estaba servida en la mesa y estaban ansiosos por comer. Sakura aun seguía analizando su incidente con el falso Neji, Naruto buscaba ramen, Ino hablaba animadamente con Tenten y Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba hablaban entre ellos. Neji y Sasuke estaban escuchando en silencio, a excepción de Sasuke que alguna veces contestaba con un – hmp... -. 

- Chouji¡aaah! Estaba exquisita la comida... – comento alegre el Akimichi

- Kiba: tienes razón estaba muy bueno... –

- Naruto¡no hubo ramen...! pero opino lo mismo que Chouji... estaba delicioso todo... –

- Tenten: bueno chicos... yo me debo retirar... mañana tenemos entrenamiento muy temprano –

- Lee: es cierto... –

- Neji: Hinata-sama debemos retirarnos... –

- Hinata: ha...hai –

- Kiba: Shino y yo también nos vamos –

- Shino: gracias por todas las atenciones Sakura-san –

- Sakura: si... de nada – sonrió esta

- Ino: bueno... yo también me voy ¿Shikamaru me acompañas a casa? –

- Shikamaru: que más da... "_que problemático..._" –

- Chouji: yo también te acompañare... –

- Ino¡gracias! –

- Naruto: Sakura-chan... yo también debo irme... el Ero-sennin quiere que entrenemos mañana –

- Sakura¿quieres que te acompañe? –

- Naruto: no te preocupes... –

- Sakura: bueno... sayonara a todos –

* * *

La casa de Sakura se encontraba vacía ya que la fiesta había terminado, sus padres se habían ido a dormir en un hotel para termina de celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Ella había pasado una buena velada junto con sus amigos. Pero había algo que aun la inquietaba. Ella aun permanecía con el Furisode y se encamino hacia el lugar en donde había hablado con el falso Neji. Las nubes se formaban en el firmamento y las estrellas se habían apagado. Todo era oscuridad. Ni la luna se asomaba a dar luz... 

_Noche oscura _

- Sakura¿Quién habrá sido...? –

- ¿Ya acabo la fiesta...? –

- Sakura¿Quién esta ahí? –

- Sasuke: soy yo...

- Sakura¿tu?... "_esa voz_" Sasuke-kun... -

- Sasuke: no me había percatado de que ya había acabado la fiesta... –

- Sakura: eh... si... ya acabo –

- Sasuke: entonces... me voy... –

El cielo ya no pudo con la pesadez de las nubes. El agua arremetía fuertemente contra el suelo y los techos de toda Konoha. Sakura y Sasuke corrieron hacia el tatami, Sasuke llego primero que Sakura, mientras que ella resbalo por causa de sus geta mojadas justo antes de llegar al tatami. Algo amortiguo su caída. Sasuke había utilizado su cuerpo para que ella no se lastimara.

- Sasuke¿estas bien? –

- Sakura: s...si... pero... mi tobillo... me duele mi tobillo... –

- Sasuke¿Dónde queda tu cuarto? –

- Sakura: en el segundo piso... –

- Sasuke¿no puedes caminar... cierto? –

- Sakura: no... Me duele mucho... –

- Sasuke: entonces... yo te llevare hasta arriba... –

- Sakura: espera... no te... –

Sasuke había levantado a Sakura del suelo, la llevaba en los brazos. Durante todo el trayecto desde el patio hasta el cuarto de ella hubo silencio. El subía despacio las escaleras para no afectarla. Ella solo se limitaba a no quejarse, luego le indico el camino a su cuarto. El la dejo un segundo apoyada en la pared para abrir la puerta de la recamara, luego la volvió a cargar. Sasuke la dejo delicadamente en la cama. Le quito las tabi y las geta de madera para luego buscar las vendas y pomadas. Primero aplico un leve masaje en el tobillo de esta, y el la miraba en busca de alguna expresión en el rostro de ella.

- Sasuke¿Cómo esta? –

- Sakura: mejor... mucho mejor... –

- Sasuke: bueno como estas mejor... Creo que... me voy... –

- Sakura¡Espera!... no te puedes ir con esta lluvia... – dijo preocupada

- Sasuke: no... Te preocupes... no me afecta en lo absoluto mojarme –

- Sakura: por eso te pido que te quedes... porque a ti no te importa pero a mi si... – luego de analizar lo que dijo se ruborizo violentamente

- Sasuke: "_Sakura... aun te preocupas por mi..._" hmp... –

- Sakura: entonces... ¿te quedaras? –

- Sasuke: me quedare solo para ver como amanece mañana tu tobillo... –

_Lo que dicta mi corazón es quedarme contigo... lo que quiere mi alma es amarte sin causa pero ahora llueve..._

* * *

jejeje... parece que en este capi puse bastantes terminos japoneses... bueno... aqui va el mini diccionario. 

(-) _Montsuki_: Kimono con Aori, falda partida y pantalones anchos con ele emblema de la familia utilizado exclusivamente por los hombres.

(--) _Furisode_: Kimono Lujoso para fiestas hecho de seda, que visten las mujeres mayores de edad o solteras. (en tiempos feudales se les regalaba a las chicas entre los 14 y 16 años)

(---) _Hiogi_: es el abanico, normalmente de hecho de lamas de madera pintadas a mano y un complemento ideal para el yukata y el furisode.

(----) _Geta_: las sandalias de madera.

(-----) _Homongi_: Kimono femenino de seda, menos llamativo que el furisode, es un kimono formal utilizado en eventos familiares. Es utilizado en mujeres solteras y en señoras.

ahora a contestar los reviews...:

**Sakata Sakeki**: jiji Hola! si.. mi primer review.. OH DIOS MI PRIMER REVIEW! xD si.. Sakura ahora trata mejor a Naruto... ¡yo quiero un amigo como Naruto! ToT si.. es cierto que Saku va a cambiar... saku necesita cambiar...ella es muy buena chica como para estar todo el tiempo sufriendo por cierto baka... y bueno... sasuke.. sasuke pronto recibira su paliza, no se cuando, no se donde.. xD pero de que la recibe... ¡LA RECIBE! lo de la dedicación.. no ha sido nada mujer! nada mas fue detalle pekeñito! n.n bueno... besos..

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Hola, gracias por leer mi fic! si.. a Saku le ha dado por cambiar ciertos aspectos de su vida! y si... yo tambien quiero a Naruto como amigo... es que es tan tierno... claro que lo continuare... al menos que me rompa los dedos y tenga que escribir con la lengua xD salu2!

**kuramasesshou**: Hola! me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic... bueno.. debo ser sincera al principio me parecio demasiado un NARUxSAKU pero bueno... y el fic... la pareja principal es SASUxSAKU... como habras leido en el summary. ¿quien los estaba siguiendo? aun no lo puedo decir.. n.n pero pronto lo sabras! y con respecto a los celos... jujujuju... en este capi me ha gustado ponerlo un poquito celoso... xD

- Sasuke: YA DIJE QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO! -

- Hikaru: oh... vamos Sasuke... acepta la realidad... -

- Sasuke¡QUE NO! -

- Hikaru: como quieras... xD -

salu2!

**UcHiHa Sn1per**: Hiyas¿el mejor fic? OMG ¿tu crees? bueno gracias por el review! espero que sigas leyendome! n.n y tmbn espero que Eliaz-chan me ponga un review... U-.- LOL

salu2!

**SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi**: Hola! gracias! bueno.. mi favorito es el SASUxSAKU pero el NARUxSAKU no es mi predilecto pero lo puedo leer...en este fic he puesto a Naruto como el mejor amigo de Sakura... el no merece ser tratado tan mal... Naruto es el apoyo de Saku en estos momentos de dificl cambio... me alegro de que te halla gustado mi fic! salu2!

**marion-asakura**: me alegro de que te haya gustado! claro que lo seguire! al menos que nadie me ponga review ToT

espero que eso no pase... gracias por tu review..!

salu2!

p.d: dejenme de regalo de cumpleaños reviews!

besitos de chocolate!

Hikaru **n.n**


	3. Amanecer sin lluvia

Primero que todo, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de reyes magos... **xD** despues quiero pedir una disculpa por esta SUPER DEMORA y quiero decir que no fue mi intencion demorarme, ya que tuve un percance con mi compu y se daño todo ese tiempo, estuve apunto de perder el capi 3 y todos mis demas archivos. asi que imaginense empezar el 2006 sin compu...

etto.. que mas.. ah si... quiero agradecerles atodos los que me dejan reviews y desearles lo mejor de lo mejor a todos ustedes en este 2006!

**DiScLaImEr:** **Uu.u** no se para que ponen esto pero bueno.. esto es una regla y debo cumplirla... NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE... es de Masashi Kishimoto... y blah... blah... blah...

(no digo a quienes me raptaria porque son muchoooos pero.. ITACHI ES MIO!)

- dialogo del presonaje -

_"pensamientos del personaje"_

_pensamientos_

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Amanecer sin lluvia**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La noche, la noche lluviosa, la noche lluviosa de Konoha. Húmeda por la lluvia que caía a cantaros. Sasuke y Sakura juntos en una casa por cosas del destino. Sakura no permitiría que el Uchiha se fuera con semejante tormenta que caía y este no permitiría que Sakura se quedara sola en casa con un tobillo lastimado. Sakura apenas podía caminar. Su tobillo estaba vendado, andaba con su húmedo furisode y descalza por la casa y Sasuke iba de la misma manera con su montsuki. De pronto la Kunoichi recordó algo importante y se acerco al Uchiha para hablar.

-Sakura: neee... Sasuke... tengo que decirte algo... – hablo tímida la kunoichi

- Sasuke¿Qué sucede? – pregunto despreocupado

- Sakura: pues... es que... la habitación de huéspedes no esta disponible esta noche... –

- Sasuke¿y cual es el problema? –

- Sakura: que no se donde vas a dormir... –

- Sasuke: no hay problema... dormiré en el Sofá –

- Sakura¡no, Eso no¡Eres mi invitado y como tal no puedo permitir que duermas en el sofá! –

- Sasuke¡oh vamos Sakura! Ni tú te crees eso de que soy tú invitado... –

- Sakura: eh... pues ¡no es cierto! –

- Sasuke: admítelo... –

- Sakura¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES CIERTO! –

- Sasuke¡NO ME TIENES QUE GRITAR! –

- Sakura: pues... no me provoques... – bufo enojada

- Sasuke: hmp... mujeres... que más da... dormiré en el suelo... –

- Sakura¡NO! Ni en el suelo, ni tampoco en el Sofá... ¡Dormirás en una cama! –

- Sasuke¿se puede saber en que cama dormiré? Porque según yo tengo entendido la habitación de huéspedes no esta disponible y tú dormirás en tu cuarto. –

- Sakura: mis padres no están, yo dormiré en su cuarto y tú dormirás en el mió –

- Sasuke: me da igual... – respondió indiferente

- Sakura: "_Haruno... paciencia... paciencia..._" pues... voy a sacar mi ropa... eh... me imagino que tu no vas a dormir con el Montsuki puesto ¿verdad? –

- Sasuke¿pretendes que duerma desnudo en tu cama? – pregunto el Uchiha serio

- Sakura: "_SHANNARO como odio su sarcasmo_" ¿Qué¡Como se te ocurre? Yo solo te preguntaba... te preguntaba para saber si querías que te prestara ropa de mi padre para que durmieras mas cómodo – respondió ruborizada

- Sasuke: hmp... me da igual¿Qué haces? –

- Sakura: sacando ropa para dormir ¿o es que pretendes que me dormiré con el furisode mojado? – pregunto con el mismo tono que utilizo a Sasuke

- Sasuke: hmp... -

- Sakura: "_grrr... odio que responda así_" voy a ir a cambiarme, si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación del al frente –

- Sasuke: hmp... –

Sakura salía de la habitación un poco enojada. Esta estaba pensando que si había sido buena idea invitarlo a quedarse esta noche. - "_debí dejarlo ir_" – pero en el fondo le preocupaba Sasuke. Abrió la puerta del frente y se cambio de ropa. Al salir de la habitación de sus padres traía puesta su pijama de pantalón corto deportivo lila con flores de cerezo en rosa y la parte de arriba era una camiseta con blanco muy ajustado a su cuerpo con mangas. Luego abrió la puerta de su cuarto y observo a Sasuke sentado en su cama observando su habitación.

- Sasuke: hmp... ya terminaste... sabes... tienes una habitación muy... "colorida" –

- Sakura: eh... si ya termine. Si, me gustan las cosas alegres –

- Sasuke: ... –

- Sakura: entonces... ¿quieres la ropa? –

- Sasuke: no tengo otra opción –

- Sakura: "_porque tiene que ser tan grosero_" bueno... acompáñame –

- Sasuke: hmp... –

Sakura salio de la habitación seguida de Sasuke. Ella entro a la habitación de sus padres en busca de ropa para el Uchiha, se detuvo un segundo para encender la luz de la habitación. Rodeo el lado izquierdo de la cama y se dirigió al closet de su padre. Sasuke se quedo observando desde el umbral de la puerta la sencillez del cuarto de los padres de Sakura, las paredes de la habitación eran de color blanco, un blanco tan inmaculado como el color de las nubes en un día de verano y los adornos que tenían colgando en la pared, unos cuadros con extraños símbolos muy parecidos a los kanjis. Luego miro la cama, era una cama muy grande y llena de almohadas y cojines. Alrededor de la cama había dos mesitas de noche, una tenia un despertador y la otra tenia una lámpara. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, Sakura encontró ropa de acuerdo al Uchiha y el aun estaba absorto por la sencilla pero bella habitación. Sakura coloco la ropa que había encontrado en la cama y cerro las puertas del closet. Un pantalón cortó deportivo en negro con una camiseta deportiva en color rojo solo que este era más masculina.

- Sakura: bueno... iré a la cocina mientras tú te cambias... –

- Sasuke: hai... –

- Sakura "_que bien... no dijo hmp..._" no te demores... te espero abajo –

Haruno cerró la puerta de la habitación, suspiro cansada y luego bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no lastimarse mientras que el Uchiha se cambiaba. Ella se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el te, coloco el agua en la estufa y busco las bolsitas de te. Sumergió la bolsita en el agua mientras esta empezaba a calentarse. Luego se acerco a un estante de la cocina y busco galletas para acompañar el te. De pronto apareció el Uchiha y observo que pretendía la Haruno.

- Sasuke¿te ayudo? –

- Sakura: si, las Raku (-) están a de la derecha –

- Sasuke¿y el azúcar? –

- Sakura: "el _toma te con azúcar_" en la porcelana que dice a-z-ú-c-a-r –

- Sasuke: hmp... que predecible… por eso pregunte –

- Sakura: "_baka_" bueno voy a llevar las cosas a la sala –

- Sasuke: si –

Sakura llevaba el te y los dulces envueltos en kaishi (--), Sasuke las tazas y el azúcar. Cada uno tomo su respectiva Raku y equitativamente 4 dulces para cada uno. Sakura permanecía callada y Sasuke esto le parecía muy extraño, ella había terminado su te y sus dulces y pretendía irse a dormir pero el la detuvo.

- Sasuke¿Por qué te vas? –

- Sakura: porque tengo sueño... –

- Sasuke¿Qué no sabes que cuando tienes un invitado es de mala educación retirarse cuando este no ha terminado de tomar el te? –

- Sakura¡oh valla! No puedo creer que tu sigas el protocolo cuando se va a tomar el te... – respondió sarcásticamente

- Sasuke: cuando se vive bien uno debe conocer todas esas cosas... ¿acaso tu las desconoces? –

- Sakura: sabes que Sasuke... ¡por mi te puedes atragantar con los dulces! Eres un pesado egocéntrico que no sabe tratar bien a los demás – exploto la Haruno

- Sasuke¡pues yo puedo ser un pesado egocéntrico! pero tengo orgullo y no ando arrastrándome como otras personas...

- Sakura: Uchiha… ahora… si te pasaste…¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –

Sasuke había quedado en shock, la Haruno había explotado y lo había abofeteado. Sakura se sentía a morir, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenia unas intensas ganas de llorar por la cólera que estaba sintiendo. Sasuke nunca había esperado una reacción así por parte de Sakura. Esta se fue de la sala y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Solo que esta vez tuvo un obstáculo que no la permitía subir. Las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en el rostro de la Kunoichi, estaba dolida.

- Sakura: Sasuke... apártate... –

- Sasuke: no... ¡No lo haré! –

- Sakura¡QUE TE APARTES TE DIGO! –

- Sasuke¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARE! –

- Sakura: porque... porque siempre me tienes que ofender... ¡DIME PORQUE! –

- Sasuke: yo... – aparto su rostro de la vista de la kunoichi apenado

- Sakura: siempre haces lo mismo... –

- Sasuke: ... –

- Sakura: es mejor que te vallas... –

- Sasuke: pero... –

- Sakura: vete... –

- Sasuke¡Sakura! –

- Sakura¡QUE TE VALLAS! –

- Sasuke: no me voy a ir –

- Sakura: no me hagas sacarte de mi casa Sasuke... –

- Sasuke: ya lo dije... no me voy... no me voy a ir hasta ver que tu tobillo amanezca mejor –

Sasuke tomo rápidamente a Sakura por la cintura y la levanta, esta pataleaba y le gritaba para que la bajara pero este hacia caso omiso, el continuo subiendo las escaleras con ella sobre su hombro. Sakura estaba irritada y el Uchiha permanecía tranquilo sosteniendo aun a la Haruno. Sasuke camino hasta la habitación del cuarto de los padres de Sakura, la sentó en la cama y ella molesta, iba a arremeter en contra del Uchiha. Sasuke reacciono rápido y el la sujeto fuertemente, empezaron a forcejear y ambos cayeron a la cama, uno encima del otro. Empezaron a dar vueltas en la cama, ya que esta le permitía hacerlo por el tamaño que tenia. Sakura estaba lanzándole golpes a Sasuke por tener la osadía de haberla cargado sin su permiso y Sasuke tomándola por las muñecas para evitar los golpes, extrañamente disfrutando la situación. La cama quedo totalmente desarreglada. Las sabanas, las almohadas, el cobertor. Todo fue a quedar en el piso, hasta ellos. Se pudo oír el golpe sonoro de los cuerpos al momento de caer, Sasuke había sido por segunda vez en la noche el soporte de la Haruno para que no se lastimara. Ella quedo encima del de el, su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke y podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Sasuke. Ambos quedaron quietos ante esta situación y Sasuke se aventuro a atraparla entre sus brazos. La estaba abrazando. Sakura pudo sentir por primera vez esa calidez que Sasuke le ofreció en esos instantes. Sakura quedo rendida en el pecho de Sasuke. Lentamente la introdujo en la cama y pudo observar como Sakura iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Sakura: _quisiera... que todo el tiempo... mostraras más tu parte humana Sasuke-kun..._ –

Al fin escuchaba de sus labios el Sasuke-kun que anhelaba. Sasuke busco las sabanas y las almohadas y el las acomodo para que Sakura durmiera placidamente. El sueño lo venció y callo al lado de Sakura, otra vez atrapándola. Cerciorándose de que no se iba a ir nunca de sus brazos, aspirando el perfume que desprendía, hundiendo su cara en los cabellos rosas de la kunoichi, iba a ser una larga noche y esta apenas empezaba.

* * *

Mientras en el Souke de la familia Hyuuga, cierta Kunoichi llegaba a las shooji (---) de su habitación. Hinata había llegado a su aposento, su cuarto. Camino a través de su cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana y observar la oscura y lluviosa noche, no había ni estrellas ni luna, solo gruesas nubes que venían de la lejanía. Su violáceos ojos se mostraba triste y se reflejaban en la ventana. Pese que la Haruno había explicado su situación sentimental entre ella y Naruto aun había una pequeña llaga en su corazón. Le dolía mucho observar a Sakura siempre abrazada de Naruto, observar que siempre quedaban juntos en las misiones, observar cuando comían juntos ramen. Que estaba sintiendo la Hyuuga, acaso eran ¿celos? Los pensamientos de la Hyuuga habían sido interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que indicaba que la habían abierto. 

- Neji: Hinata-sama –

- Hinata: Neji nii-san –

- Neji¿Qué le sucede? –

- Hinata: Nada, sabes muy bien Neji que... que a mi no me gusta que me hables tan formalmente –

- Neji: ya es la costumbre... ¿le sucede algo? –

- Hinata: hai... pero dime... ¿Qué piensas tu del amor? –

- Neji: yo... yo soy el menos indicado para opinar sobre el amor –

- Hinata: No digas eso, eres un gran chico y no me sorprendería que alguien... te apreciara –

- Neji¿lo crees Hinata-Sama? –

- Hinata¡pues claro! –

- Neji: hmp... –

- Hinata: entonces... ¿No responderás mi pregunta?–

- Neji: no –

- Hinata: Hyuuga Neji ¿tiene miedo de responder una simple pregunta? – comento divertida

- Neji: si... hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? –

- Hinata¡esto es increíble! Pero dime... ¿por qué no quieres responderme? –

- Neji: lo diré, pero con una condición... – respondió fastidiado

- Hinata¿Cuál? –

- Neji: tú también debes decirme quien te gusta... –

- Hinata: pro…prometes no escandalizarte... – pregunto tímida

- Neji: no prometo nada... pero lo intentare –

- Hinata: pu...pues... yo... yo... yo estoy enamorada... de... de... N... Naruto-kun – comento totalmente ruborizada

- Neji¿Nani! De... de ¿Naruto? –

- Hinata: ha...hai –

- Neji¡Estas enamorada del ninja mas escandaloso de toda Konoha! –

- Hinata¡si, lo estoy..., bueno... te toca a ti... –

- Neji: hmp... pero si te gusta el Uzumaki... – pauso un momento - yo tengo entendido que Haruno-san y el son mas que amigos... –

- Hinata: es cierto, son mas que amigos... ¡Son mejores amigos! Y Sakura-san tuvo la delicadeza de explicármelo todo... –

- Neji¿explicártelo todo? –

- Hinata: hai... ella me explico que Naruto-kun y ella son solo amigos, aunque debo serte sincera... me siento muy triste cuando ellos dos están juntos –

- Neji¿y tu le has dicho todo esto a Haruno? –

- Hinata: si... pero ella me ha dicho que me va a ayudar –

- Neji¿ayudar? –

- Hinata: si... ayudar –

- Hiashi: veo que estas comprobando que Hinata este en su dormitorio Neji... –

- Hinata¡Otousan! Neji nii-san ya se retiraba –

- Neji: es cierto Hiashi-sama, solo comprobaba que Hinata-sama estaba en su dormitorio… yo ya me retiraba... –

- Hiashi: buenas noches... a ambos – el Patriarca Hyuuga se retiraba de la habitación con una gélida mirada hacia Neji

- Neji: tu padre es tan... –

- Hinata: lo se, mejor vete antes de que te regañe... –

- Neji: si... me voy... Konbanwa Hinata-Sama –

- Hinata: Konbanwa... ¡Espera! No me has dicho de quien gustas...

* * *

La lluvia aun caía fuertemente sobre los edificios de Konoha, una rubia de ojos claros daba un par de vueltas con sus compañeros de equipo. Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino traía su kimono mojado, cosa que no les importaba mucho pero a la Yamanaka lo único que le preocupaba era que su cabello estaba mojado. Primero acompañaron a Chouji hasta su casa ya que era el que mas cerca vivía. Ino y Shikamaru caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa de la Yamanaka. Caminaron contando sus opiniones a cerca de la fiesta que habían dejado hace unos momentos, rieron juntos a cerca de los comentarios tontos que hacia Naruto y Kiba golpeándolo para que se callara. Ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, el silencio era agradable entre ellos. 

- Ino: gracias por acompañarme Shikamaru –

- Shikamaru: no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos... ¿no? –

- Ino: eh... si amigos... –

- Shikamaru¿verdad que Sakura, Tenten y Hinata se veían muy bien esta noche? – pregunto el Nara

- Ino¡no lo se! No me fijo en esas cosas... – La Yamanaka respondió enojada

- Shikamaru¿Qué sucede? –

- Ino¡no lo se! Mejor entro... no me quiero resfriar –

- Shikamaru¡Espera¿Qué sucede Ino? – El Nara había tomado la muñeca de la Yamanaka para que no se fuera

- Ino¡NADA! No me pasa NADA –

- Shikamaru: Yamanaka Ino ¿me quieres decir que demonios te pasa? – esta vez Shikamaru la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Ino: no te lo diré... y ¿me quieres hacer el favor de soltarme? –

- Shikamaru¿Por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas? – Se aparto de ella – hace un segundo estábamos bien ¿Qué sucede Ino? –

- Ino: esto... ya no esta funcionando Shikamaru... –

- Shikamaru¿a que te refieres Ino? – pregunto incrédulo

- Ino¡que esto no sirve! Nuestra relación ya no funciona... –

- Shikamaru¿y cuando tuvimos una relación que no fuera de compañeros de equipo? –

- Ino¡Ahora vas a decir que nunca tuvimos una relación! – bufo

- Shikamaru: si... la tuvimos... desde hace unos segundos nuestra relación era amorosa... hasta que dijiste que esto no funcionaba y volvió a ser la relación de compañeros de equipo –

- Ino¡Ves! Tu siempre tienes una respuesta... nunca te puedes callar y darle la razón a otra persona... ¡Siempre quieres ganar! –

- Shikamaru: eres problemática Ino –

- Ino: y tu eres un TONTO –

- Shikamaru: tu nunca te tomaste esto en serio... siempre andabas detrás del Uchiha o detrás de cualquier niño bonito que llegara a la aldea –

- Ino¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Solo lo hacia para molestar a Sakura y para darte celos... al que siempre ame fue a ti... pero... parece que estamos perdiendo química –

- Shikamaru¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Si hace un rato estábamos muy bien! –

- Ino: porque... ¡Mentía!... todo ha sido una farsa... yo creí que esto era momentáneo pero... veo que es definitivo –

- Shikamaru: entonces... ¿estamos terminando, verdad? –

- Ino: si... –

- Shikamaru: buenas noches Ino, que descanses... – El Nara se había ido dejando a la Yamanaka atónita.

- Ino¡ESPERA¿NO VAS A DECIR NADA? –

- Shikamaru: no... No tengo más nada que decir solo que... eres problemática y... hasta mañana –

- Ino¡YO NO SOY PROBLEMÁTICA!–

Yamanaka había quedado afuera de su casa, en la noche lluviosa con el corazón roto. Aunque ella era la causante de su dolor, ella estaba dolida por la perdida de su amado Shikamaru.

_Sola en una noche lluviosa sin su amor_

* * *

En la vivienda de cierto chico desordenado, que vive en un apartamento lleno de envases de ramen ya ingeridos, pergaminos de jutsus, mangas entre otras cosas, se encontraba la cama del Uzumaki, el joven ninja traía su pijama con su simpático gorrito de panda. Naruto dormía placidamente recordando sus vivencias en la fiesta de los padres de Sakura mediante los sueños. Recordaba a Sakura, hermosa... – _como siempre_ – su furisode, su peinado, sus getas, su obi. Recordaba cada detalle de la ropa de la Kunoichi y su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el momento que se tomaron las manos y el le dijo que no se preocupara. – _Sakura-chan_ – Recordaba también a Ino... – _Irritantemente bonita_ – muy poco la observo, es cierto que esa noche se veía muy bonita pero solo se acordaba de los comentarios que hacia a cerca de los últimos acontecimientos de la aldea... – _Ino_ – Luego recordó a Tenten... – _ella no me llama la atención_ – dijo entre sueños. Pero también reconocía que esa noche se veía muy bonita. Era extraño observar a Tenten sin armas pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Ino – _"Para nada Naruto, ella siempre trae un arma, en el lugar menos pensando"_ – río medio dormido y siguió indagando en su mente. Luego llego la imagen de la persona menos pensada – _Hinata-chan_ – Hinata lucia muy bonita esa noche, tratar de comparar a Sakura con Hinata era muy difícil para el Uzumaki, ambas se veían muy bellas – _Las dos son bellas_ – ella también llevaba un kimono muy hermoso, casi un furisode... su mirada profunda de ojos violáceos y su rostro iluminado por el rubor de las mejillas. El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir muy rápidamente. Recordar a Hinata llamándolo "_Naruto-kun_" lo ruborizaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Súbitamente, abrió los ojos, asombrado. Había descubierto algo nuevo esa noche... 

_Amor_

* * *

Sasuke levanto la cabeza para observar a Sakura dormir. La observo un momento, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era muy tranquila y sus mechones tapaban su rostro. Procuro no moverse mucho para no despertarla aunque no logro su cometido. 

- Sakura: Sasuke... –

- Sasuke: hmmp... –

- Sakura: se que estas despierto... no te hagas el dormido... –

- Sasuke: eeeehmm... dime... – lo habían tomado por sorpresa así que no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

- Sakura¿Qué hora es? –

- Sasuke: no se... –

- Sakura: la mesita de noche que esta en tu lado tiene el reloj despertador, dime por favor que hora es... – dijo con sorna

- Sasuke: 1:03 –

- Sakura: mis padres aun no regresan... –

- Sasuke: no te preocupes... ellos vendrán –

- Sakura: no me pidas que no me preocupe, son mis padres... –

- Sasuke: ... – guardo silencio el Uchiha afligido

- Sakura: lo siento mucho Sasuke... pero es que yo... –

- Sasuke: no te preocupes... –

- Sakura: mmmm... ¿aun sigue lloviendo? –

-Sasuke: hmp... si – dijo observando la ventana

- Sakura: pero... es leve –

- Sasuke: puede ser que no han regresado por la lluvia –

- Sakura: puede ser... -

La recamara había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, ambos en la misma cama, bajo la misma sabana. El Uchiha y la Haruno juntos. Sasuke quería hablar con Sakura y Sakura quería hablar con Sasuke. Pero no se lo permitían, ambos estaban escondiendo sus rostros por la difícil situación que se estaba pasando, no querían ser observados por el otro hasta que...

- Sasuke: Sakura quiero decirte algo... –

- Sakura¿eh? ah... lo siento... ¡si! Dime... – contesto distraída

- Sasuke: yo... pues... se que… no soy la mejor persona en Konoha para demostrar sentimientos –

- Sakura: "_Dime algo que no sepa_" eh... si... bueno, eso creo –

- Sasuke: … y que soy el mejor con eso de gélidas miradas y seriedad absoluta… -

- Sakura: si… eso es cierto… -

- Sasuke: y también se... que no he tenido la mejor actitud con los demás y principalmente contigo... -

- Sakura: que tratas de hacer Sasuke ¿disculparte? –

- Sasuke: eh... pu...pues... s...si –

- Sakura: me cuesta asimilar mucho que te estés disculpando... ¿no serás un Henge? – Sakura salio de su ubicación y se poso al frente del Uchiha colocando su rostro en frente del rostro de Sasuke

- Sasuke: eh... ¡Claro que soy yo! – miro decido los ojos verdes que tenia por delante

- Sakura: estas... seguro – acerco mas su rostro al de Sasuke

- Sasuke¡soy yo! – también acerco su rostro, cada vez mas seguro de si mismo, aun pocos milímetros de los labios de Sakura

Las miradas se sostuvieron por un largo tiempo, Sasuke observaba desafiante a Sakura y esta solo se preocupaba en continuar el pequeño duelo de miradas. La Haruno se aparto del lugar y volvió a acomodarse en el sitio donde dormía, pero esta vez el Uchiha fue el que comenzó nuevamente el duelo de miradas. Esta vez fue el quien se acomodo en frente a Sakura para observarla. La mirada penetrante de Sasuke hacia que Sakura perdiera la concentración y que se sonrojara. Extrañamente, Sakura no estaba nerviosa, al contrario le divertía la situación pero no reconocía esa mirada en Sasuke. Era una mirada dulce, algo tierna no muy típica de el. Se había mostrado muy sincero con ella, cosa muy extraña por parte de el. La cama aun estaba muy desordenada y las sabanas se enrollaron el pie de Sasuke, cosa que hizo que este detuviera las miradas y cayera sobre Sakura. Sakura quedo lívida, sin moverse igual que Sasuke. Ambos sabían que si uno de ellos se movía ese accidente se volvería un beso. Sakura trato de mover su cabeza hacia atrás pero Sasuke se mantuvo quieto. Aunque deseaba moverse no lo hizo, por lo delicada que era la situación. Se aventuro a quitar su rostro pero nuevamente la sabana había actuado por ellos. Sasuke se había movido y por tal la había besado, empezó a moverse despacio en los labios de ella. Sakura permaneció quieta, sin abrir los ojos pudo sentir como Sasuke la besaba. Luego abrió los ojos y observo nuevamente la mirada de el en sus ojos. Sakura retrocedió y quedo muy seria luego del "accidente" que acababa de suceder. Ella se aparto de Sasuke, salio lo mas tranquila que pudo afuera de la habitación y cerro muy despacio la puerta. Sasuke sabia que eso no debía haber pasado pero el no pudo controlar la situación. Se dejo llevar por la situacion, y el sabia perfectamente que eso que había sucedido era algo que a Sakura, en esos momentos, no le había agradado nada.

* * *

Era de madrugada en Konoha, cuando aun la Hokage pretendía arreglar los últimos detalles de su agitado oficio, papeleo, investigaciones, pergaminos de jutsus permitidos y no permitidos y una que otra botella de Sake alrededor de la mesa. La Hokage miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa. El lado de "propuestas" estaba lleno, titubeó un segundo en leerlo pero luego se animo a tomar una propuesta. El consejo que asiste a la Hokage había propuesto una nueva ley a favor de utilizar ciertos jutsus prohibidos para menores de edad por el bienestar de la aldea. La Hokage a medida que leía movía su cabeza negativamente. La propuesta de la que hablaban los sabios, su objetivo principal es enseñar dichas técnicas desde etapa Genin. – ¡Eso es estupido! – exclamo la Hokage irritada. Mientras continuaba revisando la propuesta su concentración había sido interrumpida. 

- Shizune¡HOKAGE-SAMA! – grito alarmada la ninja

- Tsunade: Shizune... ¿Qué sucede? Y que son esas formas de entrar a la oficina... – dijo la Hokage sacando sus ojos del papel

- Shizune¡acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente, ese mensaje informa que el sonido esta atacando el país de la hierba y ha invadido parte del país del viento, el Kazekage pide refuerzos –

- Tsunade: "_orochimaru... que estas planeando..._" Manda refuerzos¿alguna otra información? –

-Shizune¡Si! El Kazekage ha evacuado la zona afectada de su país hacia otras aldeas para prevenir que su gente salga herida, por lo que pide permiso para que entren en konoha, el esta muy herido y lo están escoltando hacia acá –

- Tsunade: entonces prepara todo para su llegada, llama al capitán ANBU y dile que lo espero en 5 minutos, ah... se me olvidaba llama a Sakura, la vamos a necesitar –

- Shizune¡Hai! –

- Tsunade: "_Que extraño que Gaara haya salido lastimado, es muy extraño. Esa barrera de arena que le brinda el demonio de una cola lo protege muy bien. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?_" ahm... veo que ha llegado capitán –

- Capitán ANBU: Hai Tsunade-sama ¿para que me necesita? –

- Tsunade: han atacado la arena y la hierba, necesito que mandes a los ANBU a la Arena y una pequeña parte de ANBU hacia la Hierba. Si necesitan refuerzos lleva a los Jounins y algunos Chuunins. ¿Alguna pregunta? –

- Capitán ANBU¿llevaremos ninjas médicos? –

- Tsunade: unos cuantos, apenas que llegue el Kazekage quiero la máxima seguridad. No quiero que vengan a atacarnos por sorpresa y también quiero que cuiden al máximo todos sus hombres. Cuando terminen quiero un informe muy detallado acerca de residuos de chakra, cantidad de heridos por aldeas y el número de ninjas que han ido a ayudar –

- Capitán ANBU¡HAI! – luego de terminar de hablar con la Hokage el ninja desapareció

- Tsunade: _parece que será un turbio despertar para Konoha_ –

* * *

Haruno se preparaba para salir. Parecía que ese "accidente" la hubiera afectado mucho, no miraba hacia la habitación de sus padres, porque sabía que Sasuke no hablaría. Ella miro el reloj de su mesita de noche – 5:24 AM – se coloco su ropa habitual y se disponía a salir de la casa. Sin darse cuenta Sakura, a través de las paredes, el Uchiha la seguía observando pero con su Sharigan activado. El la iba a seguir pero mantuvo su distancia, para no incomodarla con lo que acababa de suceder. Haruno salio de su casa por la ventana, tan sigilosamente como pudo para no despertar a nadie. Empezó a saltar tejado tras tejado, algunos árboles y edificios, y aun seguía en su mente la imagen de Sasuke besándola. – "_SHANNARO_" – grito eufórica su inner. Luego bajo al suelo y camino un rato alrededor del parque central. Ella llevaba su ceño fruncido, ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. 

- Sakura¡kyaaaaaaaaa! Eso dolió... –

- : discúlpame... no sabia que había alguien al frente de mi –

- Sakura: eh... no te preocupes yo no estaba... ¿Gaara? –

- Gaara¿Sakura? –

- Sakura¡Por Kami-Sama¿Qué te ha sucedido? Por que estas... ¡Estas herido! –

- Gaara: atacaron mi aldea, yo la estaba defendiendo pero... – el Kazekage callo un instante, el dolor de sus heridas lo dominaban y no permitía que hablara

- Sakura: debo llevarte al hospital... –

- Gaara: espera... mis hermanos están en las puertas, me pidieron que me adelantara por si sucedía algo... y veo que no han regresado –

- Sakura: debe ser porque... no los han dejado pasar... pero no te preocupes, ya volverán, pero por favor vamos al Hospital –

- Gaara: Sakura... son mis hermanos... –

- Sakura: pero Gaara... esta bien –

- Gaara: gracias –

Gaara y Sakura se fueron juntos hacia las puertas de Konoha en busca de Temari y Kankuro. Gaara estaba preocupado por sus hermanos y miraba hacia el frente, mientras que Sakura velaba por las heridas de el. En un momento habían llegado. Temari y Kankuro aun hablaban con un ninja de la puerta. Sakura examino a los hermanos de Gaara con la vista. Temari traía cortes en su ropa y su abanico estaba destruido, había algunos rastros de sangre fresca en su rostro procedente de los cortes que había en su piel. Kankuro no cargaba su títere, traía su mano derecha a la altura de las costillas – "_parece que se rompió las costillas_" – pensó la kunoichi y siguió examinando a Kankuro y traía los mismos cortes que Temari.

- Temari¡PERO YA LE DIJIMOS QUE TENEMOS LA AUTORIZACION DE LA HOKAGE! –

- Kankuro¡Temari, cálmate por favor!

- Temari¡pero es que el no entiende... mi hermano anda por ahí lastimado y desangrándose y no se si aun este vivo porque ese baka no me deja pasar!

- Gaara: no me he muerto Temari... –

- Temari¡Gaara! –

- Kankuro: mala hierba nunca muere... ¿no es cierto Gaara? –

- Ninja¡Kazekage-Sama! – el ninja hizo una reverencia

- Kankuro: es cierto... ese ninja dijo que no nos creía que fuéramos tus hermanos... y como ya sabe que somos tus hermanos nos dejara pasar ¿verdad? –

- Ninja: lo siento... no puedo dejar pasar a nadie –

- Sakura¡Eres un Inhumano¿Cómo puedes negarle a 2 ninjas severamente lastimados que no entren? –

- Shizune¡Sakura! –

- Sakura¡Shizune ayúdame por favor! –

- Shizune: Kazekage-Sama, disculpe los inconvenientes usted y sus hermanos sean bienvenidos a Konoha –

- Ninja: eh... yo lo siento mucho, pero me encargaron la misión de no dejar pasar a nadie y tengo que cumplir mi trabajo –

- Temari: hmp... baka –

- Kankuro: no te preocupes... lo que pasa es que a mi hermana las botas la están matando y por eso anda de mal humor... – dijo risueño

- Temari: cállate Kankuro... –

- Shizune: Sakura, necesito que te encarges de las heridas del Kazekage y de la salud de sus hermanos -

- Sakura: Hai, tomare como prioridad al Kazekage –

- Gaara: pero y mis hermanos... –

- Sakura: tranquilo Gaara-sama que sus hermanos tendrán la misma atención media que usted –

- Gaara: Sakura... gracias –

* * *

La mañana se acentuaba con fuerza sobre Konoha, la lluvia había dejado algunos rastros de ella sobre la fría tierra. Algunos dormían y otros empezaban el día. 

- Sakura: por favor, traigan mas vendas y algo de analgésicos – grito desde el pasillo la kunoichi

- Tsunade: Ohaiyo Sakura –

- Sakura: Tsunade-sama... Ohaiyo gozamaisu – haciendo reverencia

- Tsunade: vine tan pronto como pude, tuve que suspender las últimas reuniones pero... lo que sea por salir de ahí –

- Sakura¡suspendió sus reuniones! Pero... porque hizo eso. Le advertí a Shizune que si usted estaba ocupada que mejor la dejara tranquila – camino hasta la recepción del hospital

- Tsunade: para nada... bien... dame el estado de los pacientes – mientras que la Hokage hablaba, Sakura tomaba los análisis de los pacientes para darle información a la Hokage a cerca de los heridos

- Sakura: bien... en los análisis... colocados en orden alfabético los pacientes muestran... – contesto Sakura mirando los papeles

- Tsunade: Sakura... habla claro... –

- Sakura: usted me enseño a hablar técnicamente... – Sakura respondió sacando la vista de los papeles

- Tsunade: lo sé pero... ve al punto... –

- Sakura: Temari solo cortes por todo su cuerpo y algunos golpes. Nada grave, ella es la menos lastimada -

- Tsunade: mmmm... y Kankuro –

- Sakura: Kankuro una costilla rota, dos fisuradas, un corte profundo cerca del omoplato izquierdo y posee los mismos cortes de Temari y Gaara –

- Tsunade¿le colocaste analgésicos? –

- Sakura: Hai... eso ha hecho que descanse mejor –

- Tsunade¿y el Kazekage? -

- Sakura: pues... Gaara es él mas grave, lo tuvimos que operar porque perdía mucha sangre. Tenia un extraño veneno que no le permitía coagular para cicatrizar sus heridas y ya esta neutralizado ese veneno, con respecto a la perdida de sangre... una transfusión de sangre y mucho reposo –

- Ino: Ohaiyo a todos... ha llegado Yamanaka Ino a prestar sus servicios –

- Tsunade: Ohaiyo Yamanaka... que bien que has venido a ayudar –

- Sakura¡Necesitamos ayuda! –

- Ino¿En donde? –

- Sakura: pues... cambiando las sabanas de los cuartos y limpiando los baños... –

- Ino¿QUÉ! –

- Sakura: era broma... necesito que ayudes a Temari –

- Ino¿Temari? –

- Sakura: sí... Temari de la Arena –

- Ino¿Dónde esta su cuarto? –

- Sakura: en el 3er piso, el piso de recuperación –

- Ino: iré a verla... –

- Tsunade: pues... veo que tienes todo en orden Sakura... así que iré a mi oficina a seguir trabajando -

- Sakura: eh... hai... Sayonara Tsunade-sama –

- Tsunade: Sayonara... –

A las afueras del hospital, los habitantes de Konoha estaban estupefactos. La razón era que personas con los protectores de la Arena montaban campamentos y refugios para los heridos. Se podía observar los campos de entrenamiento abarrotados de personas. Mientras que los pueblerinos se ponían a observar y otros a comentar, la Hokage caminaba con sorna hacia el área para observar como se manejaba la situación.

- Tsunade: Shizune... –

- Shizune¿HAI? –

- Tsunade: soy yo... –

- Shizune: eh... lo siento Tsunade-sama, no había reconocido su voz... –

- Tsunade: no te preocupes... infórmame sobre el estado de la situación –

- Shizune: información general... pues... 25 muertos, 1.120 heridos graves, 3.000 con heridas leves y 1.005 sanos que suman en total 5.500 personas de la Arena aquí en Konoha –

- Tsunade¿tienes un plan? –

- Shizune: aun no... –

- Tsunade: manda a los heridos graves al hospital, si no hay suficiente espacio en los hospitales pide refuerzos a los ANBU y diles que presten sus instalaciones para esta emergencia. A los heridos leves los atenderemos aquí, los sanos que ayuden a colocar las carpas –

- Shizune: pero Tsunade-sama, no podremos dejarlos a la intemperie, sabe como esta el clima últimamente... eso podría causar un brote de pulmonía que afectaría también a la gente de Konoha –

- Tsunade: lo sé... pero es lo único que se me ocurre –

- Naruto: Tsunade baa-chaaaan –

- Tsunade¡AHORA NO NARUTO! – contesto irritada la Hokage

- Naruto: gomen... gomen... no sabia que estabas... enojada –

- Tsunade: lo siento Naruto... ¿Qué deseas? –

- Naruto: Deseo saber donde esta Sakura-chan, es que con toda esta gente que ha llegado al pueblo no la he podido encontrar –

- Tsunade: en el hospital... –

- Shizune¡Tsunade-sama necesito su ayuda aquí! –

- Naruto¿NANI? –

- Tsunade: sí... en el Hospital, ya me tengo que ir... me necesitan –

- Naruto¡ESPERA! –

* * *

Del otro lado de Konoha un joven ninja salía de una casa vestido con pantalón corto deportivo en negro con una camiseta deportiva en color rojo. En su mano izquierda traía un montsuki y su geta puestas. Para no pasar un bochorno opto por saltar sobre los tejados para llegar a su apartamento. Sasuke Uchiha era el que saltaba, con el rostro más inexpresivo que podía enseñar. Su mirada estaba perdida pero el sabia que dirección tomar. Siguió saltando hasta que cierta vocecilla lo interrumpió. 

- Naruto¡SASUKE BAKA! –

- Sasuke: que quieres... Naruto – se paro en seco sobre un tejado y observo hacia el suelo

- Naruto¿Has visto a Sakura-chan? –

- Sasuke: no... –

- Naruto: no me digas que no... Estoy preocupado... –

- Sasuke: y a mi que me importa que te preocupes por Sakura... –

- Naruto¡BAKA, ESTOY PREOCUPADO PORQUE TSUNADE BAA CHAN ME HA DICHO QUE SAKURA-CHAN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL! –

- Sasuke¿NANI! – el corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco al momento que termino de asimilar la información

- Naruto: pero entiendo... entiendo que a ti no te importe... nunca te preocupas por ella... nunca haces nada para hacerla feliz... –

- Sasuke: hmp... "_Sakura... no creo que por un beso te hallas querido matar... ¿o si?_" –

- Naruto: baka... ¡reacciona! –

- Sasuke: cállate... y ven conmigo –

- Naruto¿a dónde vamos? –

- Sasuke: es no te importa... solo sígueme –

Uchiha y Uzumaki saltando por los tejados. Unos cuantos tejados y nuevamente pisaban tierra firme. Sasuke saco las llaves de su apartamento y abrió la puerta de la entrada principal. Naruto lo seguía y Sasuke iba de primero, corriendo a gran velocidad por las escaleras, mientras subían se podía escuchar el sonido de las llaves moviéndose. Nuevamente el Uchiha abrió una puerta más. Tiro el montsuki en la sala y dejo la geta afuera de la puerta de su cuarto. Afuera, Naruto escuchaba el sonido de la regadera proveniente de donde se encontraba Sasuke. Era la primera vez que se detenía a observar el apartamento del Uchiha. Curioso el Uzumaki empezó a inspeccionar el apartamento. Ordenado, limpio, sin pergaminos ni mangas y obviamente sin vasijas de ramen. Era una típica casa de adulto responsable – "_¿y el lo es?_ " – se pregunto Naruto mientras aun miraba el apartamento.

- Sasuke: ya estoy listo... –

- Naruto: hmp... vamos que tengo prisa –

- Sasuke: ………… –

- Naruto: hmp… –

- Sasuke¿porque hmp? –

- Naruto¿por qué que? –

- Sasuke¿por qué utilizas mi hmp? –

- Naruto: UCHIHA SASUKE NO TENGO TU TIEMPO... APRESÚRATE –

- Sasuke: "_grrr... por primera vez Naruto tiene razón de algo _"sí ya sé... –

Nuevamente se encaminaron hacia la calle. Esta vez iban más rápido, cada vez aumentaban mas la velocidad. La calle estaba algo despejada hasta que llegaron a la calle principal del Hospital. El lugar estaba abarrotado en gente y ellos desesperados trataron de entrar como podían.

- Sasuke: allá arriba hay una ventana abierta, entremos por ahí –

- Naruto: buena idea... –

Un par de sellos... y luego una luz... chakra. Sasuke y Naruto empezaron trepar el edificio tratando de no ser vistos. Primer piso, Segundo piso, Tercer piso.

- : listo... ¿estas mejor Gaara? –

- Gaara: gracias... Sakura –

- Naruto¡SAKURA-CHAN! – Grito el Uzumaki luego de entrar por la ventana

- Sasuke: "_me alegro que estés bien_" Sakura – entro después de Naruto observando atónito a Sakura

- Sakura¿qué hacen aquí? Ustedes no pueden estar aquí... y Naruto has silencio... –

- Naruto: si... si lo sabemos pero... Tsunade baa... sama me dijo que estabas en el hospital y yo pense que tu pues... que te había pasado algo –

- Gaara: Ella ha estado conmigo desde anoche – Una mirada con cierto rencor se poso sobre Gaara en ese momento

- Sasuke: desde anoche... o mejor dicho desde la madrugada de hoy... –

- Sakura: desde anoche... he estado aquí cuidando a Gaara y a sus hermanos. Naruto, hazme el favor de salir y tu también Uchiha, no pueden estar aquí adentro. Luego hablaremos -

- Naruto: pero Sakura-chan… -

- Sakura: onegai Naruto hazme caso... –

- Naruto: hai… baka… ¿no escuchaste¡SAL! –

- Sasuke: dobe... no me molestes… -

- Naruto: uno se preocupa por ella y llama a su peor enemigo para que lo ayude a buscarla y es así como me paga -

- Sasuke: eres un baka... ¿lo sabias? –

- Naruto¡YA PARA CON ESO DE QUE SOY BAKA¿Que diablos te pasa Sasuke? –

- Sasuke: me pasa que he cometido el peor error de mi vida con una mujer ¿contento? –

- Naruto¿nani? –

- Sasuke: olvida lo que dije quieres… solo déjame en paz… no... Mejor me largo… -

- Naruto: tu si que eres extraño Sasuke… mejor habla conmigo -

- Sasuke: no… prefiero irme… no quiero estar aquí… -

"_He cometido el peor error de mi vida… amarte_"

* * *

teh.. hehehe esta vez no use muchos terminos japoneses asi que.. ahi les va el chibi...! el Chibi Diccionario... (antes Mini.. porque poseia unos 4 ó 5 pero esta vez es especial! **xD**) 

(-) _Raku_: Son las tazas de te especiales para las fiestas de te o en el uso cotidiano.

(--) _kaishi_: Papel que utilizan los japoneses para envolver dulces o caramelos especiales para las fiestas de te o en el uso cotidiano.

(---)_shooji_: puertas corredizas utilizadas en los hogares japoneses, principalmente utilizadas en tiempos feudales o en templos.

ahora a contestar los reviews...:

**marion-asakura**¡QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTO! si.. estoy procurando escribir mas largos mis capis, pero ya sabes por lo general el primer capi sale corto.. teh.. hehehe, si esta vez hubo mas sasuXsaku... a ver si meto a otras parejas. bueno.. eso de que neji era sasuke.. jejeje... es verdad **:P** pero sssssh... es secreto.. **xD** Salu2!

**Sakata Sakeki**: SENSEI! jejejeje **O.o** ¿porque nejiXsaku? aaaah.. jejeje esa era la idea! confundir a la gente para que piensen que era Neji! **xD** pues.. espero que estes contenta con lo que paso ¿no! **>. **todavia no, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo en cuestiones lemonescas.. **xD** uy.. mira... un mes despues contesto.. **xD** de todas maneras gracias.. por la felicitacion del cumple! **xD** Salu2!

**Miharu Endoh**: Bienvenid a mi fic! gracias por felicitarme.. pero uuuy que pena.. contesto un mes despues.. **Uo/o** gracias por mi regalito! jijijiji me encanta! si.. a mi tambien me gusta ver a Sasu celoso..el naruXhina esta en proceso y tambien algunas nuevas parejas.. gracias por todo Salu2!

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: gracias **n.n** jejeje si.. a mi tambien me gusto imaginarme a Saku en ese furisode. y todo fue gracias a la inspiracion de una imagen. Te cuento que saque lo de los diseños en unos kimonos que vi por internet y a medida que los veia iba modificando y modificando hasta llegar a lo que leiste. **Un/n** Sasu aprendera, aunque tenga que aprender por los golpes pero prometo que aprendera a querer a Saku! cuidate! Salu2!

**kuramasesshou**: Hola! me alegro que te halla gustado. **n.n** Bueno... eso de los emblemas jejeje si fue muy gracioso, si... empece a escribir este fic en un día de lluvia ya que el clima anda muy extraño en mi pais ultimamente (deberia ser verano ya!... y aun llueve.. **xD**). cada día me inspira a seguir escribiendo. bueno.. si jejeje perdon por hacerte esperar taaaaanto tiempo..**Un.n** yo se que eso de esperar el siguiente capi desespera mucho.. jijijij cuidate mucho Salu2!

**UcHiHa Sn1per**: Hell-o! tu siempre con tu OMG! jajajaja gracias por la felicitacion despues de un mes.. y estoy esperando mi regalo de cumple... ¿PORQUE TU HERMANITO DAÑO MIS POSTERS?** ToT** maldigo el día que crearon Star wars y sus estupidas espaditas! **#>. **... y habia uno de Sasuke-kun.. buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **ToT** quiero mi poster...! bueno me conformo con un kunai o un shuriken, o con la cartera que vimos de Sasuke! hehehehe ¿soy exigente? Salu2!

**jaide112**: Jaide! jejeje! si.. he escrito este fic, gracias por leer mi fic. ¡JUJU ESA ERA LA IDEA! que la gente pensara que Neji estaba interesado en Sakura** :P** si.. todo fue aclarado por un henge.. jijiji** n.n** bueno gracias por felicitarme.. aunque me estoy muriendo de pena porque estoy respondiendo luego de un mes.. **Un/n** si.. pondre otras parejas. espero que te halla gustado este capi! Salu2!

**tsubasa89**: TSUBASA! me has escrito.. que emocion **:D** jejejeje gracias¿en serio esta bien escrita! que bien..! que bien. que bien.. QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTE! jejejeje **n.n** me estoy muriendo de pena con la gente que me ha colocado review.. **U-/-** luego de un mes.. pero ya saben la razon de mi retraso y te agradezco la felicitacion! Salu2!

**Uchiha Ezy**: HIJA MIA! me has dejado review! que emocion! **xD** bueno.. no tenias que amenazarme... tu sabes que yo seguire escribiendo!** :P** aparte.. voldemort es mejor lanzando conjuros imperdonables que harry **:P** jajajaja mentira. o sino mejor busco la piedra filosofal que aparece en Full Metal Alchemist y la utilizo para destruir el colegio! muajajajajajaja ¿que te parece mi idea? Salu2!

**Dark Pam**: Hola! **n.n **jejej gracias! me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, tengo que pedir disculpas por mi demora y espero que te halla gustado este capi salu2!

**/ )/)  
(';' )  
('') ('')')o**

¡El conejito pide que le dejes review!

**Hikaru**


	4. ¿A donde se fue la lluvia?

Bienvenidosa otra entrega mas de It's gonna rainjujujuju... **xD**

Antetodo mis disculpas por mi retraso... ya no se ni que decirles Dios mio que pena.. **Uu/u** bueno.. les tengo una mala noticia.. me demorare en actualizar de ahora en adelante ya que el lunes 13 de este mes epiezan las clases en mi pais.** Uu.u**

Bueno.. disfruten del capi **n.n**

**DiScLaImEr:** **Uu.u** no se para que ponen esto pero bueno.. esto es una regla y debo cumplirla... NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE... es de Masashi Kishimoto... y blah... blah... blah...

(no digo a quienes me raptaria porque son muchoooos pero.. ITACHI ES MIO!)

- dialogo del presonaje -

_"pensamientos del personaje"_

_pensamientos_

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 4:**

**¿A donde se fue la lluvia?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Parece ser que la lluvia ha olvidado la aldea oculta de Konoha. El rocío de la mañana en las plantas, las flores abriendo sus pétalos, la calidez del sol. Por las lluvias, los ríos se han crecido y los pequeños ninjas han ido a divertirse en el agua. Los aldeanos de la Arena se han mezclado perfectamente con las personas de la villa, pero aun siguen esperando regresar a sus hogares. Mientras se escucha el jugueteo de los niños en el agua, los integrantes del equipo de Gai entrenan. Neji entrena con empeño, Lee fervientemente. Cosa no muy extraña por parte de la bestia verde y Tenten esta sofocada. Gai entrena con Lee sus rápidas patadas y Neji entrena con Tenten la invocación de jutsus. La joven parece estar exhausta y acalorada, sus movimientos son lentos y muestran debilidad, lentamente cierra sus ojos y se desploma en el suelo. 

- Neji¡TENTEN! – exclamo preocupado

- Gai¿Qué le ha sucedido? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

- Lee¿la has lastimado Neji? –

- Neji¡CREES QUE YO HARIA ESO! – exclamo enojado

- Lee: eeh… no… pero quería salir de las dudas – se apeno y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

- Gai: parece que esta exhausta, es mejor que dejemos la práctica y llevémosla a su hogar –

- Lee¡pero es tan injusto! Mi llama de la juventud me pide más entrenamiento Gai-sensei – adaptando su pose favorita y mostrando su pulgar

- Neji¡eres un inconciente… no ves que Tenten esta desplomada en el piso y tu quieres seguir entrenando! –

- Gai: puede ser que este en "sus días" – haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras

- Lee: es posible –

- Neji: no creo que estar "en esos días" la haga desmayarse – colocando el mismo énfasis en las últimas palabras

- Gai¿será que no ha comido? –

- Lee: buena hipótesis Gai-sensei –

- Neji: es posible… pero ahora hay que llevarla a su casa –

- Gai: bueno chicos… yo debo retirarme ya que tengo un compromiso muy importante –

- Neji: pero Gai-sensei… no me puede dejar con Tenten solo… -

- Gai: que te acompañe Lee –

- Lee: etto… yo… yo voy a ver a Sakura-san sayonara –

- Neji¡no me pueden dejar solo con ella! – dijo desesperado el Hyuuga

- Gai y Lee¡Sayonara! –

**P.O.V de Neji:**

Ella esta en mis brazos, durmiendo placidamente. Mientras veo a mi equipo alejarse lentamente de mi, me siento enojado por abandonarme de esta manera, solo con Tenten. Nunca había notado que era muy bonita. "_A quien quieres engañar Hyuuga… si lo habías notado, y hace mucho tiempo_" eso no es cierto… me… me acabo de dar cuenta – se ruborizo un poco – veo que Tenten se mueve un poco y hace ademán de despertarse. La miro fijamente y observo que sus ojos se abren lentamente. Castaños ojos adornados por unas largas pestañas se posan sobre mis ojos, quisiera seguir viéndola pero no se me permite.

- Tenten¿Qué…que me ha pasado? –

- Neji: eso quisiera saber yo – digo muy serio

- Tenten: recuerdo que vi todo borroso y caí al suelo, uh… que mal me siento – trato de incorporarse

- Neji: te desmayaste… y acabas de despertar, como no sentirte mal – la ayudo a levantarse

- Tenten: si… y también algo aturdida – ya de pie

- Neji: si no mal recuerdo… desmayarse implica falta de descanso o de alimentación ¿Verdad Tenten? – digo esto muy serio

- Tenten¿porque me dices eso Neji? –

- Neji¿porque te desmayaste? –

- Tenten: porque… me sentía mal... por eso… - ladeo su rostro a un costado para evitar mi mirada

- Neji¡Dime porque te desmayaste! –

- Tenten: Neji yo… -

- Neji¡Dilo! – trato de presionarla, se que me estoy pasando… pero estoy preocupado por ella

- Tenten: yo… yo no he comido en dos días, solamente he tomado agua y es por eso que me he desmayado – bajo su mirada ocultándome sus ojos

- Neji: me puedes explicar porque hiciste eso… y espero una explicación muy racional – estoy enojado pero se esfumo rápidamente, acabo de escucharla sollozar ahora solo quedo expectante

- Tenten¡porque estoy gorda! Por eso… he dejado de comer – Diablos… ha roto en llanto

- Neji: Tenten… - digo serio - ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería? –

- Tenten: unas… unas chicas de las aguas termales – continúo sollozando

- Neji: mujeres… - suspiro

- Tenten:………… - continúo sollozando

- Neji: para de llorar Tenten –

- Tenten¡no puedo! –

- Neji¡Te he dicho que pares! – La sujeto por los hombros y la atraigo hacia mi – tu no necesitas nada de eso, las personas que te quieren… te quieren por lo que tu eres y por como eres, no le prestes atención a eso… _por favor_ - ¿yo he dicho eso?

- Tenten: Neji… - sus brazos se deslizan sobre mis costillas, se detienen. Esto ya se ha convertido en un abrazo… esperen… ¿UN ABARAZO!

- Neji: Tenten… recuerda que eres mi compañera de equipo y lo que te pase a ti o a Lee me importa – creo que no debí decir eso

- Tenten: si claro… compañeros de equipo… _solamente eso_ – alcance a escuchar eso ultimo ¿acaso tu Tenten…?

- Neji¿te acompaño a casa? – deshago el abrazo

- Tenten: no te preocupes… yo puedo llegar sola –

- Neji¡mujer te acabas de desmayar! Seria algo tonto dejarte ir sola a tu casa – bufo enojado

- Tenten: no… voy sola y punto –

- Neji¡no seas tonta y hazme caso! –

- Tenten¡Sayonara! – empezó a emprender camino

- Neji: pues… yo te acompañare aunque no quieras – la sigo

- Tenten: no es necesario Hyuuga, tu prima te debe estar necesitando – dijo mientras miraba al frente muy seria

- Neji: ha estado varias veces sin mí, no creo que ahora mismo este necesitando de mi, así que aunque no quieras iré contigo – ¿porque dijo eso, acaso ella esta enojada?

- Tenten: no hace falta… ¡ya te dije que puedo ir sola! – bufo

- Neji: "_con que esas tenemos_" bien… te dejare sola, espero que mañana estés bien alimentada, porque mañana no estaré dispuesto a cuidarte, sayonara – me siento mal… pero es justo, ella me hablo así... yo le contesto con la misma indiferencia… y todos INFELICES como siempre.

- Tenten: "_Neji…lo siento mucho_" – la veo observarme callada, luego me da la espalda y sigue caminando. Porque las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas…

**FIN P.O.V de Neji**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Temari¿disculpa… me podrías ayudar? –

- Ino: "_para eso vine baka_" eh... si con gusto –

- Temari: es que… se me acabo mi bebida de limón, y ya me leí esta revista 5 veces… -

- Ino: etto… pues mira tengo que ir a ver a tu hermano y luego te traigo lo que me pediste ¿si? –

- Temari: si… muchas gracias Ino-san –

- Ino¡d…de nada! – hizo una mueca en el rostro… ¿una sonrisa?

Ino salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con mucha cautela - "_¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE ESTA MUJER! LA REINA DE LA ARENA o algo por el estilo. ¡Debería echarle veneno a su bebida y esconderle entre las revistas un insecto venenoso¡O mejor… colocarle las vendas tan fuertes que no pueda respirar!_" – mientras que la Yamanaka creaba maléficos planes en su mente, las personas que pasaban por las habitación de Temari miraban aterrorizados a Ino. Aun concentrada, tenía su mirada perdida en el color blanco de la pared. – YAMANAKA – gritaron al fondo del pasillo y la joven kunoichi se exalto.

- Shizune: nee… Yamanaka ¿te sucede algo? –

- Ino: Iie (1) –

- Shizune¿segura? –

- Ino: hai… etto… Shizune... ¿puedo tomarme un descanso? –

- Shizune: A dame (2) Ino –

- Ino¿Por qué no? –

- Shizune: debes ir a ver al Kazekage… -

- Ino: pero… -

- Shizune: y también debes atender a Temari –

- Ino¡ESO HAGO! –

- Shizune: recuerda que estas en un hospital Yamanaka, mira... atiende al Kazekage y yo me ocupo de la chica ¿estas de acuerdo? –

- Ino: con tal de que después de atender al Kazekage tenga mi descanso –

- Shizune¡Hecho! –

Ino iba en silencio por el pasillo del hospital, en las paredes habías murales llenos de información sobre las enfermedades más comunes, tips de salud entre otras cosas. Pero a ella no le llamaba la atención, vio salir a un par de enfermeras de una habitación que hablaban entre ellas y una de ellas cantaba feliz un fragmento de canción de manera armónica. – _Ai Oboete Imasuka_ (3) – la otra enfermera se acerco a Ino y entablo conversación - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Ino asintió con la cabeza y pregunto donde quedaba la habitación del Kazekage, la enfermera sonrió y dijo – es la habitación del fondo a la derecha, la que tiene en la puerta un gran cuadro azul – Ino nuevamente asintió y dio las gracias. Pese que había lidiado con un par de enfermos rebeldes de la arena, las exigencias de Temari y el cambio de vendas que tuvo que hacerle a un chuunin primerizo que se corto la mano con un Kunai en la sala de emergencias aun tenia las fuerzas para seguir ayudando. Sus pasos eran muy pesados y lentos, doblo a la derecha como le indico la enfermera, una puerta blanca con un gran cuadro azul en el medio estaba frente de la chica. Coloco su mano en la perilla y observo el reflejo de su mano en esta. Con mucha cautela abrió la puerta y observo a un joven pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, no traía camisa ya que era la hora de cambiar sus vendas. Ino se cerró la puerta y se fue directamente al botiquín que había en la mesa cerca de la puerta. El Kazekage se volteo a mirar y camino lentamente hacia su cama. Ino no tuvo que abrir la boca en ningún momento, se acerco al Kazekage y deslizo sus manos por la cintura de el, quito con delicadeza las vendas y observo que su cicatriz ya no estaba.

- Ino: Valla… -

- Gaara: ………… -

- Ino: creo que no necesitaras más estas vendas –

- Gaara: ………… -

- Ino: con permiso Kazekage-sama –

- Gaara: espera… - tomo la mano de Ino

- Ino¿si? –

- Gaara: sabes donde esta Sakura –

- Ino: no… lo único que se es que la hokage la ha mandado a llamar y es por eso que he venido a atenderlo –

- Gaara: …… ya veo –

- Ino: disculpe Kazekage… debo retirarme –

- Gaara: espera… ¿y mis hermanos? –

- Ino: Kankuro esta bien… esta descansando y la arrogante de su hermana… ups... discúlpeme… yo… su hermana esta lista para darle de alta –

- Gaara: no te preocupes… se que hay veces que puede ser muy pesada pero es buena en el fondo –

- Ino: si usted lo dice… -

- Gaara: ………. – interrumpió su silencio para hablar - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

- Ino: si claro… -

- Gaara: quiero saber si... –

- Shizune¡Ino! Te he dicho que no te demores… ¡oh! Kazekage-sama su herida ha curado magníficamente, Ino dame permiso para revisarlo –

- Ino: otro día me pregunta – esbozo una sonrisa

- Gaara: Shizune… estoy bien… - dijo fastidiado – espero verte por aquí de nuevo Ino –

- Ino: hai… -

Nuevamente otra puerta cerrada por la Yamanaka. Ya estaba oficialmente en su descanso "_Ai Oboete Imasuka"_ susurro sonrojada, y su mirada fue captada por algo que nunca imagino ver… - Shikamaru –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de la aldea de Konoha, entre la frontera del país de la roca habían 2 hombres vestidos con unos extraños ropajes negros con nubes rojas y sombreros de paja parados en lo mas alto de un acantilado no muy poblado de árboles. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos rojos y largo cabello negro, el otro tenía una gran espada vendada llamada Samehada y un peculiar azul como color de piel. Ansioso el hombre azul que cargaba la espada empezó a moverse de un lado a otro.

- Kisame: Itachi... crees que el venga –

- Itachi: debe venir… -

- Kisame¿y si no lo hace? – dijo preocupado

- Itachi: tendrá un enemigo muy poderos en contra suya –

- : y créeme que es algo que no quiero – respondió una voz misteriosa

- Itachi: demoraste mucho… -

- Kisame: al fin llegas… Sasori –

- Sasori: tuve algunos percances pero… ya estoy aquí –

- Itachi: según nuestros informantes… dicen que tú también quieres salirte de Akatsuki ¿es eso cierto? –

- Sasori¿salirme de akatsuki¡Quien ha inventado semejante barbaridad! Yo no abandonaría la organización aunque mi vida dependiera de ello –

- Kisame: Itachi… ves que era mentira Sasori es fiel a Akatsuki – sonrió

- Itachi¡KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! –

- Sasori¡pero que diab...! –

Itachi ejecuto su katon sobre Sasori, calcinando por completo su cuerpo y a su alrededor. Acercándose a lo que quedaba de Sasori, Itachi inspecciono cuidadosamente con la mirada – hmp… como lo sospeche un sustituto – su ceño se frunció y activo su sharigan en busca del verdadero Sasori.

- Kisame¡muéstrate cobarde! – grito enojado

- Sasori¿para que mostrarme? Si es muy divertido ver sus caras cuando aparezca y los ataque de sorpresa –

- Itachi: Kisame has silencio… -

- Kisame¿Qué? –

- Itachi: que te calles te he dicho… -

- Kisame: lo siento… -

- Sasori¿Qué pasa Itachi? No puedes encontrarme… - dijo mientras se escondía en el paisaje

- Itachi: respóndeme algo Sasori… ¿abandonaras akatsuki? –

- Sasori: no creo que sea el momento adecuado para responder eso… pero te contare que sucederán cosas referentes a mí "supuesto" retiro de la organización y que ha llegado el momento de retomar las riendas de mi vida –

- Kisame¡Eres un traidor! –

- Sasori: no soy un traidor kisame… solo soy mas inteligente –

- Itachi: tengo otra pregunta para ti… ¿que tienes TU que ver con el ataque a la Arena? –

- Sasori: jajaja… ¿ya te enteraste? Los rumores viajan más rápido que la velocidad de la luz… -

- Itachi¡contesta! –

- Sasori¡no te pongas agresivo!... si, fui yo quien mando a atacar a la arena y las otras aldeas, fui yo quien ataco al Kazekage por no dejarme matar a sus hermanos y casi pierdo la vida por luchar con el y también fui yo quien mato a los ninjas de konoha... Solo quería al bijuu… solo eso –

- Kisame¿y para que necesitas tu a los bijuu? –

- Sasori: porque ya poseo 2, Raijuu (4) y Kaku (5) –

Por primera vez los rostros de Itachi y Kisame mostraron horror. Dos bijuu, si con uno puedes destruir todo un país... que será con dos. Sasori apareció delante de los dos ninjas aun horrorizados. Sasori sonreía complacido con lo que había dicho.

- Sasori: y eso que no les he contado que ya tengo otro bijuu que lo capturaron recientemente en el país del agua y se llama Isonade (6) ha sido muy difícil pero estoy teniendo éxito en las misiones que he encargado a mis subordinados, pero creo que ya saben demasiado –

- Kisame¡imposible! –

- Itachi¡kisame muévete a la derecha! –

- Kisame¿nani? –

Un rápido movimiento proveniente de la cola de Sasori fue esquivado por Kisame e Itachi, pero el asesino del clan Uchiha recibió un ataque directo en su pierna izquierda. – Maldito – dijo el Itachi con rabia. Kisame logro incorporar a Itachi y lograron escapar.

- Sasori: créanme… no será la ultima vez que sepan de mi… -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura¡Me niego rotundamente! –

- Tsunade¡Es una orden Sakura! –

- Sakura¡pero porque tiene que ser el! –

- Sasuke: créeme que no fue idea mía, y no estoy tan loco para estar cuidándote todo el tiempo –

- Tsunade: Sakura… te he colocado un guardaespaldas porque eres la única que ha encontrado el antídoto contra el veneno más poderoso que ha existido –

- Sakura: Tsunade-sama creo que exagera… usted sabe que yo soy una ninja y soy su aprendiz, se cuidarme sola –

- Tsunade: con más razón, debo protegerte a ti y a todos los aldeanos, aparte no serás la única que tendrá guardaespaldas –

- Naruto¡Tsunade baa-chan aquí estoy! – apareció el rubio mas escandaloso de la villa y se gano las miradas reprobatorias de los tres – veo que llego en mal momento –

- Sasuke¿no puedo ser el guardaespaldas de otra persona? –

- Naruto¿tu también¡A mi me encargaron a Kankuro! – grito eufórico el jinchuuriki

- Sasuke: a mi me toco Sakura… - dijo serio

- Naruto: te cambio a Kankuro por Sakura-chan –

- Sasuke: hecho –

- Tsunade: haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso, entonces… Sasuke cuidara a Sakura, Naruto a Kankuro, Shikamaru a Temari e Ino a Gaara –

- Sakura¡QUE¿Ino cuidara a Gaara-kun?... ¡eso es injusto! – bufo la pelirosa

- Sasuke: hmp… "_que tiene que ver ella con Gaara_"-

- Naruto: etto… sigo sin entender que esta pasando –

-Tsunade: sencillo… la vida de estas 4 personas están corriendo peligro si no cumple de manera correcta su misión –

- Sakura¿pero porque yo estoy involucrada en todo esto? –

- Jiraiya: Haruno... yo te explicare, acabas de destruir los planes de la organización más ambiciosa que haya existido con la creación de ese antídoto tuyo –

- Tsunade: Jiraiya ¿Cuándo llegaste? –

- Jiraiya: hoy… asesinaron a mi informante en la Roca pero he conseguido información –

- Sakura: "_yo destruí los planes de una organización con el antídoto_"……… - estaba cabizbaja

- Sasuke: "_Sakura_" – miro a la chica fijamente y denoto preocupación

- Tsunade¿Qué conseguiste? –

- Jiraiya: se quien es el cabecilla de la organización que ataco a la Arena –

- Tsunade¿lo sabes, que mas averiguaste? –

- Jiraiya: se que ha conseguido tres bijuu, ha atacado a Akatsuki y que ha matado a ninjas de Konoha –

- Tsunade¡Quien es! – grito enojada la Sannin

- Jiraiya: Sasori… de la arena –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ino: Shikamaru –

- Shikamaru: etto… Ino… ¿Dónde esta la habitación de Temari? –

- Ino: a la izquierda, sube las escaleras y pregunta en la recepción de recuperación el número de habitación de Temari –

- Shikamaru: gracias… -

- Ino: con permiso… -

- Shikamaru: espera… ¿te sucede algo? –

- Ino: no… -

- Shikamaru¿segura? –

- Ino: si… -

- Shikamaru: bueno… yo he venido a… -

- Ino: a ver a Temari lo se… no tienes que darme explicaciones –

- Shikamaru: Ino... quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero hacerla directamente –

- Ino: d…dime -

- Shikamaru¿Te molesta que empiece una relación con otra chica? –

- Ino: _"¡una relación... con otra chica!"_ yo… -

- Shikamaru¿Ino? –

- Ino¡Porque me preguntas eso! Recuerda que yo no soy nada tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida -

- Shikamaru¡Te lo pregunto por respetarte! –

- Ino: pues me da igual… - se indigno la rubia

- Temari¡Shikamaru, has venido a verme! –

- Ino: "_así que es la pesada de Temari_" Shikamaru, me alegro de que tu y Temari sean novios, de verdad –

- Shikamaru: e…espera yo no he dicho que ella sea mi novia –

- Temari: hay ya díselo Shikamaru… -

- Shikamaru: uh… que problemático… bueno si, Temari es mi novia –

- Ino: yo pues… creo que… creo que Gaara me necesita –

- Temari: oye Ino… me quede esperando la bebida de limón y las revistas ¿Qué te paso? –

- Shikamaru: "_es mejor separarlas antes de que…_" etto… Temari –

- Temari¿si? –

- Shikamaru: vamos a tu habitación –

- Temari: claro así te podré contar todo lo que me ha pasado –

- Ino: eso_… eso es tan injusto_ – sollozo la kunoichi rompiendo en llanto

La puerta que se encontraba a espaladas de Ino se abrió mostrando a un pelirrojo de mirada profunda contemplando a Yamanaka soltando sus lagrimas con tanto dolor. Gaara sorprendió a Ino llorando y esta rápidamente corrió a secarse las lagrimas con su ropa.

- Gaara¿Qué te pasa? –

- Ino: es que… se coló una brusquita en mi ojo y me ha hecho llorar… jejeje -

- Gaara: tan grande es la brusquita que te ha caído en el ojo para hacerte llorar de esa forma –

- Ino¿no se te puede esconder nada, verdad? –

- Gaara: no… soy muy intuitivo –

- Ino: haaaaaay Gaara – volvio a romper en llanto

- Gaara: cuéntame que te pasa… ¿Por qué estas así? –

- Ino: sniff – sollozo – como hago para olvidar a una persona que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por el -

- Gaara: estas así por estar… enamorada -

- Ino: sniff… si –

- Gaara: Ino… soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de amor, la que mejor da consejos es Temari, pero dada la situación y tu estado de animo haré mi mejor intento –

- Ino: Kazekage... discúlpeme por favor, he tomado demasiada confianza creo que debo… -

Otra vez la sujetaba de la mano, de un movimiento rápido se encontraba Ino entre los brazos de Gaara, el rostro de Ino mostraba asombro por la acción del Kazekage.

- Gaara: esto me lo enseño mi madre – se acerco al oído de Ino y susurro – _cuando te encuentras triste recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mi para apoyarte_ –

- Ino: _gracias… Gaara_ – Ino estaba siendo vencida por el cansancio y se dejo ganar en los brazos de Gaara

- Gaara: de nada – limpio el empapado rostro de la chica

_Duerme… que estaré aquí para velar por tus sueños_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Kakashi: pfff… papeleo – dijo aburrido

- Kurenai: gajes del oficio Kakashi… -

- Kakashi: es que esto es tan… aburrido –

- Asuma¿Tarde de papeleo? –

- Kakashi: si… son tan activas como una misión de rango D –

- Asuma: no se porque la hokage quiere que tengamos registro de todas nuestras actividades durante y antes de las misiones –

- Kurenai: dice que es para ver el rendimiento que cada ninja posee –

- Kakashi: aaaooooh – bostezo

- Gai¡como están muchachos! Acabo de hacer 5 vueltas a konoha y me siento fresco –

Los tres jounnins miraron maléficamente a Maito Gai y el pobre ninja no sabia lo que le esperaba…

- Kakashi: muchas gracias por ayudarnos en el papeleo Gai –

- Kurenai: eres malo Kakashi… -

- Asuma: acéptalo Kurenai… tú también deseabas que alguien más hiciera tu papeleo –

- Kurenai: si pero… es tan injusto con el pobre Gai –

- Kakashi: hmmm… Jujujujuju – rió pervertidamente

- Asuma: etto… Kurenai… dejemos al pervertido solo con su libro –

- Kurenai: el no tiene remedio… -

- Asuma¿quieres ir a comer? –

- Kurenai: claro –

Los tres abandonaban las oficinas generales. Ya caída la noche la aldea oculta cambiaba de clima, de uno alegre y luminoso a un oscuro y armonioso. El jounnin de cabellos plateados abandono su lectura y se detuvo a contemplar el agua que había debajo del puente rojo. -El lugar es nostálgico – murmuro. Aquel lugar traía hermosos recuerdos al ninja, daba la casualidad que su antiguo equipo se reunía en el mismo lugar para ir a entrenar, Rin de pie viendo el caudal del río que pasaba bajo sus pies, Obito observándola sentado en las barandas del puente y Yondaime esperando al chico de cabellos plateados para ir a entrenar – los extraño –

- Iruka: yo también extraño a los míos… -

- Kakashi¡yo iruka! –

- Iruka: pensé que era el único que venia a este puente a hacer este tipo de cosas –

- Kakashi: recordar es vivir –

- Iruka: hablas como un viejo –

- Kakashi: jaja sabes… a mi me hubiera gustado tomarme el tiempo cuando era un niño de enamorarme de una chica –

- Iruka¿eh? Porque dices eso... aun tienes tiempo –

- Kakashi: no… no hay tiempo porque no se nada de ella –

- Iruka: acaso... ¿Ha muerto? –

- Kakashi: no lo se… desconozco totalmente de su vida y nunca me tome el tiempo de conocerla –

- Iruka: ya veo… -

- Kakashi: porque cuesta tanto sincerarse con las personas que tú quieres… -

- Iruka: porque piensas que se va a acabar el mundo… por eso uno mantiene silencio -

- Kakashi: si ella supiera cuanta falta me ha hecho todo este tiempo –

- Iruka: si tienes fe… algún día sabrás de ella –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En todo el centro de la villa, un parque iluminado por los faroles de las calles se encontraba caminando los chicos más poderosos del clan Hyuuga.

- Hinata: Neji nii-san gracias por acompañarme –

- Neji: es mí deber protegerte Hinata-sama –

- Hinata: Neji nii-san… ¿has… has visto a Na…naruto-kun? –

- Neji: lo vi saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage… parece ser que le han encargado una misión –

- Hinata: entonces… es… es posible que no lo vea por varios días… -

- Neji: Hinata-sama… - se preocupo

- Naruto¡Bakaaaa! No tienes que insultar a Sakura-chan de esa manera Sasuke –

- Sasuke¡lo hago cuando yo quiera Dobe! –

- Sakura¡eres un baka Sasuke! Yo no te pedí ser mi guardaespaldas, hubiera preferido a Naruto un millón de veces que a ti –

- Sasuke: hmph… -

- Naruto: Sakura-chan ¿quieres ir al Ichikaru conmigo? –

- Sakura: si… tengo hambre… -

- Naruto: entonces pediremos una orden de ramen grande para nosotros dos… -

- Sasuke: yo también voy… -

- Naruto: nadie te ha invitado baka –

- Sasuke: y quien ha dicho que iré con ustedes... dije que yo también voy a comer al ichikaru –

- Sakura: orgulloso… -

- Sasuke: pesada –

- Naruto¡bueno ya basta dattebayo! Parecen perro y gato –

- Sakura: pero si es el quien empieza –

- Sasuke¿yo? Si tú eres la que empieza a molestarme –

- Sakura¡oh! Hinata-san konbanwa, Neji-san konbanwa – hizo reverencia

- Hinata: Kon…konbanwa Sakura-san –

- Neji: Konbanwa Haruno-san –

- Naruto¡HINATA-CHAN! Hola –

- Neji: tan escandaloso como siempre Naruto… -

- Naruto: jejeje… hola Neji –

- Hinata: Kon...konbanwa Naruto-kun –

- Naruto: estaba diciéndole a Sakura-chan si quería comer en el ichikaru… ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros? –

- Neji: no creo que... – miro a su prima y vio que la mirada de ella era suplicante – sea mala idea… -

- Hinata: "_gracias Neji nii-san_" yo… yo tengo un poco de hambre – sonrió

- Sakura: hay... miren que hora es… Naruto, se me había olvidado que tengo un compromiso con mi madre y Neji-san me va a ayudar –

- Neji¿nani? –

- Sakura: "un compromiso Neji" – dijo en forma de indirecta

- Neji: pero… -

- Sakura: vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo tomando la mano de Neji - otro día Naruto –

- Naruto: pero Sakura-chan –

- Sakura: invítale mi plato de ramen –

- Neji: "ah ya entiendo los planes de haruno" ya me acorde del compromiso… -

- Sasuke: se me quitaron las ganas de comer ramen, voy otro día… -

- Naruto: pe…pero… -

- Hinata: yo… yo entenderé que no quieras ir a… a comer ramen conmigo Naruto-kun –

- Naruto¡no Hinata! Para nada... es solo que… -

- Hinata:………… -

- Naruto: es solo que… es la primera vez que saldré contigo – sonrió apenado

- Hinata: "_la primera vez… que salgo contigo_" –

- Naruto: y bien... dime ¿Cuál es tu plato de ramen favorito? – dijo mientras empezaban a caminar

- Hinata: el de carne me gusta pe…pero mi favorito es el de pollo –

- Naruto¿en serio? Ese es mi favorito –

- Hinata: s...si –

- Naruto¿y que mas te gusta? –

Lejos del Uzumaki y de la Hyuuga se encontraban 3 chicos caminando en sentido contrario de donde se encontraban anteriormente.

- Sakura: Neji, esto es abuso a la confianza de Hinata –

- Neji: tengo que proteger a Hinata-sama de cualquiera que quiera lastimarla –

- Sasuke: Naruto nunca lastimaría a Hinata –

- Neji y Sakura: eso crees tú – dijeron unísono

- Sasuke: esperen… ¡que saben ustedes de Naruto y Hinata! –

- Sakura: creo que es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo Sasuke –

- Neji: no eres la persona indicada para saber que sucede –

- Sasuke: ah… eso es lo que piensan – dijo indignado – pues es obvio que Hinata gusta de Naruto y que Naruto gusta de ella –

- Sakura y Neji¿NANI? –

- Sasuke: bajen la voz o los van a descubrir –

- Neji: Naruto puede ser tan torpe que no creo que nos escuche –

- Sakura: creo que mejor me escondo… -

- Neji¿eh? –

- Sasuke¿Qué sucede Sakura? –

- Naruto¡QUE HACEN AHÍ! Dattebayo –

- Sasuke: la pregunta es... que haces tú aquí dejando a Hinata sola en esa esquina –

- Naruto: voy a preguntar de nuevo… ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? –

- Neji: estoy buscando a Sakura… se me ha perdido –

- Sasuke: yo los estoy siguiendo a ellos, por ser el guardaespaldas de Sakura –

- Naruto¿buscándola detrás de un arbusto? –

- Sasuke: Hyuuga creo que lo mejor es irnos... después piensan que estábamos escuchando sus conversaciones –

- Naruto¡no te hagas el sentido Sasuke-baka! Se muy bien que estaban escuchando –

- Neji: cuida bien a Hinata-sama Naruto –

- Naruto: claro… después los veo – dijo mientras corría en dirección a Hinata

- Sasuke: uff… gracias a Kami que no nos descubrieron –

- Neji: después de todo... ¿Dónde se metió Sakura? –

- Sasuke: no lo se… voy a ir a buscarla –

- Neji: espera… BYAKUGAN – el genio Hyuuga empezó a buscar con su técnica en los alrededores del parque

- Sasuke¿y? –

- Neji: ya la vi… -

- Sasuke¿Dónde esta? –

- Neji: en el centro del parque –

- Sasuke: vamos a buscarla –

- Neji: espera… hay alguien mas, un hombre encapuchado –

- Sasuke¿Qué¿Alguien más? –

- Neji: si… y la esta lastimando –

- Sasuke: apresúrate -

Ambos ninjas empezaron a correr en dirección a Sakura. Sasuke estaba molesto, quien podría estar con ella en estos momentos. El Uchiha apretó el paso adelantándose al Hyuuga y este empezó a seguirle el paso. Al llegar al centro del parque observaron a Sakura de espaldas.

- Sasuke¿no que estaba acompañada? –

- Neji: un Hyuuga nunca se equivoca –

- Sasuke: hmp… Sakura porque te fuiste –

Viendo que no obtenía respuesta de la kunoichi, Sasuke se acerco y la giro bruscamente. – Un substituto – La sangre le empezaba a hervir a Sasuke, Neji activo su Byakugan nuevamente.

- Neji: allá están – señalando un árbol

- Sakura: Sasuke ayúdame por favor –

- Neji: esa no es Sakura –

- Sasuke: lo se… pero me has dicho que allá arriba esta ella y debo ir a salvarla –

- Neji: espera… ¡Henge! – Neji tomo la apariencia de Sasuke y se dispuso a atacar

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhgggggg – un grito desgarrador proveniente del árbol preocupo a Sasuke y a Neji. – Hyuuga debemos atacar rápido – dijo desesperado Sasuke. Neji con la apariencia de Sasuke se acerco al árbol y empezó a hablar.

- Neji¿Quién eres? –

- : alguien que no conoces aun… -

- Neji: te exijo que liberes a Sakura –

- : no estas en condiciones para exigirme –

- Neji: grrr… ¡SUELTALA! –

A una gran velocidad, el verdadero Sasuke aparece detrás del misterioso hombre y ataco su espalda, golpes sonoros que no afectaron el lo absoluto al hombre.

- : así que son dos… -

- Sasuke: Suéltala –

- Sakura: aaaaaaaahhhhgggg – grito nuevamente adolorida

- Sasuke¡que la sueltes! – dijo mientras activaba su sharigan

- : esta bien… - soltó a Sakura con intenciones de lastimarla

- Sasuke¡Sakura¿Estas bien? –

- Neji¡Uchiha cuidado! –

Una cola metálica proveniente de la parte trasera del hombre misterioso, que anteriormente utilizo para torturar a Sakura trata de atacar a Sasuke. Neji aparece y ataca al hombre para defenderlos. Sakura se incorpora de los brazos de Sasuke y también trata de atacar al hombre. Chakra empieza a emerger de la mano derecha de Sakura y se coloca en posición de ataque. La kunoichi se lanza al ataque y logra atinarle en el ropaje. Lentamente la capucha cae al suelo y muestra la verdadera apariencia.

- Sakura¿Quién eres! –

- : Tú eres la niña pelirosa que descubrió mi veneno… -

- Sakura¿Qué? –

- Sasuke¿de que esta hablando? –

- : Entrar a Konoha fue muy sencillo, encontrarte fue lo más divertido –

- Sakura¡de... de que habla! –

- : déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori… de las arenas rojas –

* * *

Wajajajajaja esta vez me inspire y utilize varias palabritas... buenoooo aqui les va elMini diccionario: 

(1) _Iie_ : significa no

(2) _A dame_¡Ah no! es una expresion

(3) _Ai Oboete Imasuka:_ recuerdas aquel amor

(4) _Raijuu_: Demonio / Dios del Rayo (Demonio de 6 colas)

(5) _Kaku_: Demonio / Dios de la tierra (Demonio de7 colas)

(6) _Isonade_: Demonio / Dios del Agua (Demonio de 3 colas)

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

Temari-Shikamaru¿crees que fue mala idea mandar a Ino donde Temari? jijiji... bueno creo que este capi te contesta la pregunta a cerca del shikaXtema... sasuXsaku.. esta en un ligero inicio igual que el naruXhina e igual que el nejixtenten jujuju soy mal.. **xD** espero que te haya gustado este capi!

Kisame HoshigakiHolaaa! me alegro mucho de que te gustara mi fic.. bueno.. aun no te puedo responder esa pregunta pero espero que hayas quedado conforme al saber quien lo lastimo. saludos!

sccmar wiiiiiiiiiiii! otra persona que le gusta mi fic! **:D** jujuju ya te conteste la pregunta... Sasori.. el niño traumado de la arena lastimo al cuerazo de Gaara... bueno, es cierto, Gaara es muy pero muy fuerte y tenia que buscarle a alguien que tambien lo fuera! espero que te haya gustado este capi. Saludos!

UcHiHa Sn1perHell-o! Sn!p3r te ha gustado el fic? ha estado bueno o me merezco un golpe por lo mal que escribo! **ToT** actualize hoy y estoy triste.. YO NO QUIERO ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA TODAVIA SHANNARO! bueno... ya me desahoge.. jujuju espero que te haya gustado este capi. salu2!

marion-asakuraHolaaaa! me alegro un monton de que te guste mi fic... a mi tambien me encanta el sasuXsaku pero parece ser que en este fic sakura va reaccionar tarde... **Uu.u** que mal.. jajajaja... cuidate mucho y espero verte mas seguido por aqui!

Gaby Uchiha: Mujeeer! esperaba verte por aca **:D** me encanta que la gente diga que le gusta mi historia... me hacen tan feliz.. **-** bueno.. eso de que sasuke sea baka.. ya es por naturaleza.. no le podemos hacer nada... al menos que escriba un fic en donde Sasuke sea OOOOOOOOOOOOOC **xD** eso de los celos... no se aun si hacerlo o no... espero que te haya gustado mi capi! salu2!

Haruno-Mackita¿Karura usaba un conejito? **Uo.ó** no recuerdo.. jejejeje si lo hacia... que me disculpe.. **xD** no tenia idea de que ella lo usara, no quiero que piense que me copie de su conejito..**xD** pero es que no resisti poner algo kawaii en mi fic.. **xD** ME ENCANTAN LOS CONEJOS jejejeje claro que no hay problema "cuñada" **xD** uuuy quien no quisiera ser saku para estar cerca de sasu y en esas situaciones.. jajajaja saludos! **n.n**

Uchiha Ezysiiiiiiii! me escribiste otra vez jujuju KAWAII! bueno... :P no puedo revelar informacion confidencial aun.. **xD** Ezy.. debemos crear un plan pronto para destruir el cole, antes del 13 de marzo... voy a tener que hablar con los Elric para ver si me prestan algun alquimio! pero yo no quiero entrar al coleeeee buaaaaaaaaa **ToT** juajuajua **xD** saludos!

sheenaeikkiHola blanca! como estas? espero que bieeeen! n.n bueno.. ya que tu te presentaste.. yo me llamo "Ale" jeje mucho gusto me alegraaa me alegraaaaa un monton que te guste mi fic.. espero que te haya gustado muxo este capi y con respecto al sasuXsaku.. pues claro que va a haber **:P** salu2!

riza-trishaDIOS! me esta hablando la primera persona que escribio en FMP fics, la primeramujer en hacerloy la primera hispana que escribe fics de Full Metal Panic! (ya sabes.. debo hacerte propaganda.. **:P**) jajaja mentira n.n si.. ya me arreglaron la compu... si.. ya regrese del interior del pais... y si! YA ACTUALIZE! espero que estes contenta! espereo que te haya gustado muxo muchacha de Dios! **xD** cuidate muxo!

**/ )/)  
(';' )  
('') ('')')o**

¡El conejito pide que le dejes review!

**Hikaru**


End file.
